Camping à la Lothlorien
by Cath et Mary
Summary: Mary et Cath se retrouvent à faire 2 semaine de camping avec la gang du SDA, leurs anciens amis..Lecteurs avertis et ouvert d'esprits ! ;). ..please, r&r, no flamme... Nouveau : Chap. 17 a 19 !
1. Introduction

Disclamer : Tolkien et Peter Jackson.. mais comme on voudrait que ce soit de nous !

Voici ce qu'un cour plate et deux maniaques du Seigneur des Anneaux peuvent faire :P. Nous sommes deux étudiantes en théâtre, et, n'ayant rien à faire, nous avons décidées décrire nos fantasmes, oups, notre version du seigneur des anneaux s'ils allaient faire du camping

Voici quelques avertissements à tenir conte !! : 

- Nous sommes québécoises, et ça paraît comment nous écrivons

- Nous " blastons " tout le monde, même nos personnages préférés, alors ne vous offusquez pas si nous " maltraitons " quelque peu votre petit préféré 

- Les parties sont écrites à tour de rôle par les deux écrivaines, alors parfois, c'est bizarre

- On est étrange et on s'assume

- On a absolument rien contre les gais, bi, ou hétéro ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) alors tout le genre de couple peut se retrouver dans ce fic. 

- On a beaucoup ( le mot est faible ) d'imagination

- Plus le fic avance, plus les personnages commencent à ressemble aux acteurs du films

- Il y a énormément de références à des photos ou des anecdotes d'acteurs. Mais on vous donnera les liens pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

- Y'a sûrement beaucoup de faute d'orthographes. Désolé 

- Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus, a part ceux complètement défaitiste. **Rien de ce qu'on écrit est à prendre au sérieux !!!**

Bon, comme deux des principaux personnages de cette histoire sont nous-même ( avec quelques exagérations bien sur :S ), il serait important de nous décrire un peu.

Mary : Ouf Marginale, originale, étrange, weird, et tout leur synonymes. Fan incontesté du film Orange Mécanique ( Kubrick), de la couleur orange, des blinder ( posé pas de questions ), la légende du roi Arthur ( Lancelot et Morgane la fée ), de L'étragne Noël de M.Jack, des mousquetaires, des kilt, de 3 doors down ( groupe de musique canadien ) et de Crush #1 de Garbage et j'en passe Souvent sarcastique et cynique ( style Daria ), assez franche, adorerais devenir une courtisane ( comme au 17ème siècle ) ou le maître du monde ( elle a beaucoup d'ambitions ), et son expression préféré est Pathétique ! Quelque peu obsédée par le sexe, ses fantasmes son innombrables ( mais ya entre autres les hobbits, Aragorn ou plutôt Dominic Monaghan, Elijah Wood, Billy Boyd, Viggo Mortensen et on n'a pas toute la nuit pour nommer le reste. ). Aucun talent pour les travaux ménagés, mais elle est passionnée d'art et de musique ( ou plutôt, des musiciens ;) ) . Elle a quelques problèmes avec l'autorité et l'ordre, mais adore la loyauté et la noblesse ( bave). Habite ( dans le fic comme dans la réalité ;) ) avec Cath. 

Cath : Partner in crime de Mary, fan des grands classiques comme Shakespeare, le Igor du futur maître du monde ( Mary ;) ), ordonnée, assez bonne dans tout ce qui est des taches ménagères, adore les patates et chanter des chanson nowhere ( mais on l'aime pareil. ) Psychologue ( veux tu qu'on en parle ) de tout le monde, elle essaie toujours d'aider, blaste particulièrement Mary ( qui aime bien, châtie bien qu'on dit ), déteste les putti ( les petits anges tout nu de la Renaissance ). Elle est souvent quétaine, aime les gars qui font pitié ( style Boromir ) ou le monde nowhere ( genre les deux fils d'Elrond ) Aime la musique quétaine ou classique et elle rit tout le temps. Son rêve est d'être la meilleur amie de Billy Boyd !

Ce fanfict peu être très long, il est en continuel évolution. Nous essayerons de faire des mises à jour le plus souvent possible 


	2. Arrivée

Camping à la Lothlorien. 

Il était une fois, dans la magnifique Lothlorien, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond. Celeborn, Eowyn, Faramir, Celeborn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Saruman, Gandalf, Uruk-Hai et la femme cocue de Sam : Rosie qui avaient décidées de ce réunir pour une séjour de camping de 2 semaines. 

Ceci s'annonçait deux semaines très intéressantes vu la situation de la plupart des invités : Frodon et Sam entretenait une liaison amoureuse " secrète " à l'insu de Rosie, Merry était célibataire, Pippin était dans une zone d'incertitude dans son orientation sexuelle, Eowyn et Arwen se disputaient toujours les faveurs du chevalier Aragorn, Galadriel avait toujours aussi de la misère à assuré la fidélité de Céléborn qui aimait parfois s'amusé avec GayLego, autre ment dit Legolas, Faramir venait de divorcer avec Eowyn, Légolas entretenait plusieurs relations, dont une avec Gimli, Boromir avait une torride liaison avec Uruk-Hai et Rosie avait toujours autant de difficulté à s'avouée cocue, sans oublier Elrond qui était toujours en manque de sexe profond et Saruman et son amoureux Gandalf qui filait le parfait amour depuis tant d'années. 

Pendant qu'Arwen entraînait de force son bellâtre Aragorn dans les buisson ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ), Rosie traîna Frofro ( surnom de Frodon ) et Sam par les oreilles en plein milieu de la clairière ; elle venait de les surprendre dans une position plutôt compromettante et elle voulait les punir devant tous ! 

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, elle arrêta sec : deux jeunes filles venaient d'arriver dans la clairière. Une était grande, mince, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. C'était Catherine ( ^-^ ) . L'autre était petite ( à peine plus grande qu'un hobbit ), était habillée bizarrement, les yeux bruns et les cheveux d'une couleur non identifié. C'était Mary. _( Pour description plus en détail des personnages, voir Introduction ) _

Ce fut l'émoi général, car tous connaissaient les jeunes filles ( ou l'une d'elle ), mais pour différentes raisons. 

Alors on entendit dans les buissons Aragorn crié : " Ah, mon amour ! " 

Eowyn se retourne vivement à ce doux appel de son amant tant adoré : 

- Tu m'as parlé mon bellâtre ? 

Aragorn : ( sortant des buissons torse nu ) Ben non, pas toi ! ( Il tasse Eowyn) Alors, ma belle petite Mary en sucre, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu t'es ennuyée de ton petit " Aragornounet " en sucre ?

Mary : Aragorn ! N'essaie pas ! Je te l'ai dit ! c'est fini entre toi et moi !

Aragorn : ( se met à genou et lui prend les mains ) Je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'ai trompé, c'est vrai, mais accorde-moi une autre chance s'il te plaît ! Sinon ( à voix basse ) j'vais être obligé d'épouser la folle là-bas ( parle d'Arwen )

Mary : On verra... On verra...

Arwen : ( s'avançant avec méfiance et dédain ) Tiens donc ! La petite " miss parfaite " est de retour ! Hey ! T'en as pas eu assez d'une première fois, y faut que tu viennes me le piquer une deuxième fois ! Deux fois en deux ans, c'est une bonne moyenne ! Mais il est à moi ! Ça fait soixante-sept ans qu'on se connaît, alors laisse-nous !

Mary : Ben justement, en soixante-sept ans, il a eu le temps en masse de s'écurer de toi ! 

Eowyn : Ben hey ! Mary ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait un bout depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! c'était il y a deux ans je pense... 

Mary : Ah ! Oui ! Je me souviens ! La fois où l'on s'était saoulée ben comme faut pis que t'étais tombée dans l'eau !

Cath : ( allant à Saruman ) Hey ! Salut Papa ! Alors, ca va ? Le vieux fou ne t'a pas trop magané j'espère ?

Saruman : Non, non,.... ca va. 

Gandalf : M'as t'en faire moi, un " vieux fou " ! C'est toi la folle ! La dernière fois qu je t'ai enseigné un tour de magie, tu l'as retourné contre moi et j'en ai eu pour trois jour à ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir.

Cath : T'avait juste à pas laissé traîner ton épée. Et pis ce n'est pas moi qui a fait ça, c'est Mary !

Mary : Pff.... tu suces ! 

Cath : Ben oui, c'est ça !

GayLego : Qui ça qui suce ? Hey ! Cath ! Mary ! Ça fait longtemps ! Pis êtes-vous toujours satisfaite de vos choix ?

Mary : Bien sûr ! Cette soirée " Toperware " - là, c'était quelque chose !

Celeborn : Une soirée Toperware... pwahaha !!!

Cath :Rit pas toi ! C'était toi le gogo boy ! 

Celeborn : Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! ( Silence ) D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas retrouvé mes bobettes ? Je ne les ai pas retrouvés après la soirée...

GayLego : Heu... C'est moi qui les ai !

Mary : Pis toi Gimli ? Tu t'en rappelles de cette soirée-là ?

Gimli : Non... Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est des fesses de Boromir en gros plan dans ma face !

Bobo ( surnom de Boromir) : Hey ! C'est l'fun que tu m'en parles, j'm'en rappelai pu !

Gimli : Ben là ! T'oublis rapidement les merveilleuses heures passé ensemble !

Rosie : ( arrivant en plein milieu ) Ha ! Te v'là toi ! ( Parle de Cath ) Là tu vas m'expliquer le problème suivant : J'ai pogné Frodon pis Sam en train de " s'amuser " dans un coin là-bas... Peux-tu croire ça ? 

Cath : Heu... Oui ! Tu te rappelles à la fête de Bilbon, ils ont tous les deux mystérieusement disparus ( eux aussi ! ) ! C'est d'ailleurs en les cherchant, chacune de notre coté que l'on s'est rencontrée. 

Rosie : Ah oui !

Merry : Salut Catherine ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Cath : Bien sûr ! Comment oublier un ancien amant de ma grande ( et très convoitée ) amie Mary !

Pippin : Ha ! Ha ! Mary et Merry ! Cute comme consonance ! Mais.... Hey ! Mary ! Je croyais que c'était moi ton amant ?

Mary : Ben..... là, oui ! Aujourd'hui, oui !

Cath : Très convoitée que je disais...

Rosie : Coudons ! As-tu eu une aventure avec mon Sam aussi tant qu'à y être ? 

Mary : Heu... Ça s'pourrait !

Cath : Psss... ( à Rosie seulement ) Avec Frodon aussi !

Mary : Hey ! Ta gueule ! Pis toi avec Fafa ( Faramir ), t'es pas mieux !

Cath : Pff... Moi, chu moins pire ( mettons ) ! Pis Uruk-Hai, es-tu guéris ?

Uruk-Hai : Chut ! Pas ici !

Bobo : Quoi ça ?!?

Cath : Heu... Rien ! Je lui ai donné des antibiotiques pour... pour une flèche ben mal tombée...

Elrond : Mary ? Tu veux venir avec moi par là ( désigne les buissons ) 

Mary : Elrond ! Essaie-toi même pas ! Vas donc voir l'ex de tes deux fils !

Elrond : Catherine... 

Cath : Non, non, non... Galadriel, au secours ! Arrêtez votre beau-fils, s.v.p. !

Galadriel : Pff... Débrouille-toi toute seule ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'aider quand Gollum ( Yark ) arrêtait pas de me harceler pour une p'tite vite ! Faque mange de la vase ! 

Cath : Ben là ! J'te connaissais pas encore... Pis j'voulais pas être pogné avec... Non, Elrond ! Pas touche ! 

Rosie : Bon, bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais Frodon et Sam ont toujours une punition à exécuter ! 

Sam : ( avec un air piteux ) Mais ma Hobbitounette... 

Rosie : Pas de mais, lets-go mes gogos, j'attends toujours votre danse langoureuse...

Alors, devant tout le monde, gênés, mais ils se dégénèrent vite, et oubliant qu'il y avait du monde, ils dansèrent langoureusement, ôtant tranquillement leurs vêtements. 

Rosie : ( à elle-même ) Ouain, c'était peut-être pas la punition du siècle... Ils l'apprécient pas mal trop !


	3. Souvenirs Eowyn, Fafa & Sam

Le soir, après que tout le monde aient eu un copieux repas préparé avec amour par GayLego et Rosie ( tout les deux en tablier rose et jaune ), tout le monde présent au pique-nique s'assirent autour d'un feu de camp préparé virilement pas Aragorn et se mirent à faire cuire des guimauves. Alors, chacun commença à parler de souvenirs antérieurs... On entendit une première voix conter un souvenir, c'était celle de Mary qui blastait Eowyn ( comme toujours ! )

Mary : Hey ! Eowyn ! Te rappelles-tu comment on s'est parlé pour la première fois ? T'avais pas l'air d'une lumière ben ben... T'étais plutôt bête !

Eowyn : Ben là, franchement ! J'étais quand même pas pour être moi-même dès le début avec toi! Pff... T'es juste une paysanne après tout ! 

Mary : Ouais, mais la " paysanne " a été ben gentille de te tirer de dans l'étang de " ton " palais ce soir-là ! Méchante belle princesse de Rohan, une fille trempée avec des algues dans les cheveux pis de la bouette dans le bustier !

Uruk-hai : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! De la bouette dans les bobettes ! Comment t'a fait ton compte Eowyn ?

Eowyn : Ta gueule ! J'étais " pompette " , c'est tout !

Mary : Pompette, mon il ! T'étais finie ben raide ! J'vais vous l'dire moi ce qui s'est passé !

Eowyn : Non ! Non ! ( Eowyn essaie de faire taire Mary )

Aragorn : Hey ! Pas touche ! Celui ou celle qui essaie de faire du mal à Mary vont tâter de mon épée ! ( Gros soupir pathétique de toutes les filles et de GayLego )

Mary : Moi et Merry nous " promenions " en forêt ( pas sûre s'ils ne faisaient pas d'autre chose.... en 2k... ) quand la damoiselle Eowyn et sa suite sont passés dans le coin. Ils nous ont interpellés et malgré l'air bête de la dame ( jette un coup d'il à Eowyn ), nous avons discuté assez longtemps ; et comme Merry s'entendait bien avec les gardes d'Eowyn ( un peu trop bien peut-être ! ) ceux-ci nous invitèrent cordialement à la fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Eomer, ce qui se déroulait à l'arrière du château ( un genre de beach party médiéval ! ). Au cours de la soirée, Eowyn et moi avons commencé à nous parlé un peu plus et à devenir un peu plus amicales ( probablement à cause de l'alcool ). Mais, lorsqu'elle a appris mon passé avec Aragorn, je ne sais pas pourquoi ( sarcastique ), elle m'a poussé et je me suis pété le genou sur une roche ! Mais c'est pas grave, elle, en se retournant " triomphalement " s'est enfargée dans sa robe pis est tombée face la première dans l'étang. 

Rires générales. 

Mary : Mais.... On a fait la paix depuis et nous sommes de bonnes amies maintenant. Pas vrai Eowyn ? 

Eowyn : Bien sûr Mary ! ( plus bas ) Dès que tu te retournes, je te pitch une guimauve en flammes dans les cheveux !

Aragorn : Tu tiens à ta vie, Boucle d'Or ?

Eowyn : Ah, j'ai rien dit de mal mon Aragorn. Mary est une fille géniale, intelligente, merveilleuse _( lol, joke !!!! C'est pas vrai... ) _

Aragorn : C'est mieux Barbie. 

Mary : Mais Eowyn, tu es toujours pendue aux pieds d'Aragorn. Je croyais que tu étais mariée avec Faramir. 

Eowyn : Ouais, mais on est divorcé, quoique encore des fois... ( Fafa la regarde sévèrement) T.K... 

GayLego : Oh, comme c'est tretriste. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparé ? 

Eowyn : Ben, je suis cruche, mais quand même... Me faire tromper avec Elrond et Arwen, ça passe toujours ( même si c'est un vieillard et une bitch... Ah, mon Aragorn ! ), mais qu'il est eu une relation pendant presque un an avec Catherine, ça je le prend pas !

Mary ( sarcastiquement ) : Ah oui ??? Avec Catherine ??? Ça me surprend... Mais c'est qu'il a du goût pour une fois Fafa.... Du moins, à comparer à toi...

Eowyn : Ah, salope ! Tu veux te battre ?

Mary : Ah, ta gueule ! Tu suce des clito de six pouces ! _( Expression de Mary qui lui vient de ces amis, parce qu'il ont été traumatisée qu'un clitoris peut pousser avec des stéroïdes )_

Eowyn : Bitch ! Espèce d'agace !

Merry : ( frappe Eowyn et elle perd connaissance ) Elle t'a dit ta gueule !

Mary : Ben merci mon Merry. 

Merry : Y'a pas de quoi ( smile ) 

Gimli : Bon, quesqu'il c'est passé entre Fafa et Catherine ? 

Fafa : Laisse-moi compter cela Mary, s.t.p., okay ? 

Mary : D'accord. 

Fafa : Bon... Hum, tout à commencé le soir de ma nuit de noce. 

Eowyn : ( reprend conscience ) Ahhhh !!!!

Merry : Ah toi, ta gueule ! ( il la refrappe et elle reperd connaissance ) 

Fafa : Bon, ce soir-là, après qu'Eowyn se soit très vite endormie ( elle dure pas longtemps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ), je suis partie cruiser dans les bars. Alors, sortant ma chemise hawaïenne, mes pantalons style Tom Jones _( vous savez le chanteur qui chante Sex Bomb ) _, mon collier " corne d'abondance " et me faisant un afro, je suis partit dans un bar appeler : Le Poney Pervers. Là-bas, j'ai vu une mignonne petite serveuse ( avec un maudit de beau... LOL ), mais elle semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec un espèce de gros méchant pas fin Nazgul. Ben, alors, je suis arrivé comme un super grand héros que je suis (y'a pas juste Aragorn qui peut faire ça..... 

Aragorn : Pff... )pis j'ai sauvé la super serveuse qui était Catherine.

Cath : Hum, Fafa... C'est que le gros méchant pas fin comme tu dis, il faisait juste me cruiser pour m'amener sur son cheval blanc (oupsie) noir dans les châteaux lointains, mais bon vu que t'avais l'air meilleur au lit, je t'ai choisi... Pas juste ça, j'adore les gars du Gondor ( regarde Bobo ) hétéro !

Fafa : Héhéhé ^-^... Bon, continuons... Alors, moi et Catherine avons eu une relation presque sérieuse pendant presque un an, tout allait bien.... On partait faire des marches romantiques sur la plage quand je disais à Eowyn que j'allais jouer au scrabble avec Bobo et Uruk-Hai ( le pire, c'est qu'elle me croyait ! Blonde !). Mais, un jour, elle s'est tannée pis elle voulait que je divorce. Aucun prob., de toute façon, j'étais juste marié à une épaisse de première. Alors, un soir, je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle que je divorçais avec Eowyn pour être avec elle toute ma vie, mais elle est arrivée devant moi et elle m'a annoncée qu'elle cassait et qu'elle sortait maintenant avec 2 jumeaux blonds, grands, beaux, des elfes comme ils disent... Narf ! Mais quesqu'ils ont de plus que moi ?

Cath : Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

Faramir : Non, pas particulièrement... Je devine que t'avais depuis longtemps des fantasme de tripe à trois !

Cath : Hey ! Va te faire voir ! C'est même pas vrai... Tu sais même pas ce qui est arrivé. T.k.... On parlera pas de ça toute la soirée là.... Parlons de d'autre chose. 

Arwen : T'a des choses à cacher ?

Cath : En 2k, pas une culotte de cheval comme toi !

Arwen : Bitch !!!

Mary : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça ! Tu te rappelles Sam ? 

Sam ( super mal à l'aise ) Heu... J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Frodon : Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Sam : Chut ! Avez-vous entendu un bruit ?

Mary : Change pas de sujet tit-pout pis répond à la question !

Sam : Ben... Je.... Je.... ( voie Eowyn qui se réveille ) Oh ! Regardez cette chose ! ( Il pointe Eowyn et quand tous ont le dos tourné, il se sauve dans le sens opposé) 

Rosie : Ah ! Le p'tit maudit, y s'est sauvé au lieu de répondre ! Ben, Frodon, fini-là donc l'histoire puisque tu sembles savoir ce que c'est ! 

Frodon : C'est sûr que je le sais ! J'étais là !

Bobo : Ben raconte alors ! Vite !

Frodon : D'acc. ! C'était le soir, dans les hauts monts de l'Emyn Muil, alors que le vent fouettait les remparts de roches, et annonçait la venue d'une tempête... _( c'est Cath qui a écrit ça,. ) _

Legolas : Envoye ! Viens-en aux faits !

Frodon : Ha ! Oui ! J'y arrive là, attend un peu ! Bon... Moi et Sam étions exténués par la longue journée de marche, et je m'étais assoupi sur ses genoux. C'est alors que, au moment où nous nous croyons tout seul, abandonnés de tous, nous entendîmes une voix : 

Mary : ( voix sensuelle ) Kesser que je peux te faire, grosse cochon ? _( Pour ceux qui ont vu Karmina II, vous comprenez )_

À notre grande surprise, nous voyons cette jeune fille surgir de nul part, alors nous nous relevâmes d'un bond. C'est alors qu'elle dit : 

Mary : Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

Frodon : Moi non, mais Sam à les fesses molles ! _( non, y'a pas de rapport )_

Sam : Salop ! C'est même pas vrai !

Et une dispute s'en suivit et c'est ainsi que Mary fit ma connaissance ainsi que celle de " Sam aux fesses molles " ! 

Sam : ( entendant et criant d'un coin sombre ) C'est même pas vrai !

Rosie : ( Plus bas ) C'est vrai ! Chu d'accord avec Frodon !

Sam : ( revenant près du feu ) T'es juste jaloux Frodon Sacquet ! T'es jaloux parce que moi pis Mary on a eu une belle relation ensemble et plein de passion, alors qu'avec toi, ça été un vrai fiasco avec elle... Pis on se demande pas à qui la faute !!! 

Frodon ( Un semblant d'air menaçant ) Pff !! Mais toi, t'as jamais été capable de la combler !

Sam : Ah non ? Ben tu ferais mieux de lui demander de te parler de la magnifique nuit où elle et moi on n'a pas fermé l'oeil ! 

Frodon : Vous n'avez pas fermé l'oeil parce que vous étiez près d'un lac pis que les moustiques vous dévoraient !

Mary : Non ! C'est pas les moustiques qui nous mangeaient !!

Silence général, tous se retourne vers elle et Sam.

Mary : C'est vrai ! C'étais les mouches noires !

Tous doutent un moment puis on recommence la discussion. 

Rosie : ( à Sam ) M'a t'en faire moi des " magnifiques soirées inoubliables " !!! Ce soir non plus tu ne fermeras pas l'oeil de la nuit ! Je te le garantis !

Mary : Voyons Rosie ! C'est du passé ! Tu vas pas être jalouse du passé quand même ! 

Rosie : Hey ! Toi la " miss hot-bits " vient pas m'écurer ! Okay là !

Mary : Ha ! Tralala... 

Cath : Si on peut plus baiser.. _( ceux qui connaissent François Pérusse )_ . Hein ? Miss hot-bits ?!?

Mary : Hey ! Hey ! Tu suces ! _( Autre expression à Mary )_

Cath : Je sais toi aussi !

Elrond : Hein ? Qui ça ? Qui suce qui ?

Gandalf : No-non Elrond. Chut ! Fait dodo !


	4. Souvenirs Uruk, Pippin & Saruman

Pendant cette conversation, Bobo et Uruk-Hais'étaient retirés dans un coin pour.... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ( essuie le bord de la bouche ). _( geste familier pour dire qu'on vient de sucer quelqu'unblow job! )_ Tout à coup, on entendit crier Bobo comme une fille : 

- Ahhhhhhh !!!!

GayLego : De kesser, mon petit cassoulet ? 

Bobo : ( sortant des bois pâle et à moitié nu ) Ben... Ben.. ( Il perd connaissance ) 

Uruk-Hai sort du même bois, en train de reziper son pantalon. 

Galadriel : Vous allez finir par nous dire ce qui c'est passé ?!?

Uruk-Hai : Ben, on était dans les bois pour notre " plaisir quotidien ". 

Bobo : ( se réveillant ) Alors, j'arrive pour le flatter ses belles petites fesse, mais pour la première fois ( et Dieu sait comment je l'ai flatté ) je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait un trou aussi gros que mon doigt. 

Celeborn : Quesqu'il t'es arriver, mon Uruk-Hai ? 

Uruk-Hai : Ben, il y a environ trois mois, j'étais dans les bois proche de chez Faramir. Il était en train de pratiquer son tir à l'arc sur des cibles en bois rouges. ( Vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Robin des Bois ? ). Alors, il m'a tirer dans la fesse. 

Galadriel : Alors, c'est accident ?

Uruk-Hai : Pas tout à fait. Pendant que Fafa pratiquait son tir, j'étais alors dans les bois avec mon j-string en train de pratiquer pour mes auditions pour le 281 ( Ben quoi ? C'est génial travailler là-bas ! Plein de beaux gars gay et musclés... grrr ) ( Pour ceux qui ne savent pas c quoi le 281, c'est un bar de danseurs ) . Comme la veille, j'avais eu une séance de fétichisme et de sado-maso avec Bobo ( fantasme ), j'avais toute les fesses rouges. Étant alors dos à lui, il prit ma fesse pour une des cibles et il tira... C'est le cas de le dire, en plein mile. 

Gimli : Pis quesqu'il est arrivé ?? 

Uruk-Hai : Ben, j'étais en danger de vie... du moins, sexuelle. Quesque je suis sans mes fesses ? Fafa entendit mon cri désespéré et après m'avoir ramassé, il m'amena à l'hôpital la plus proche. C'est alors que je connu Catherine, qui était infirmière là-bas. 

Gandalf : Quoi ? Serveuse et maintenant infirmière ? 

Cath : Ben quoi ? Faut bien arrondir ses fins de mois ! Quand tu es en appartement avec une fainéante qui croit qu'elle va gagner sa vie en vendant des toiles, faut ben que quelqu'un rapporte de l'argent. 

Mary : Hey, tu suces ! Je vais devenir célèbre un jour !

Cath : Ouais, ouais... 

Uruk-Hai : T.k... Alors, Catherine me soigna aux petits oignons pendant deux semaines, me donnant des antibiotiques pour soigner ma fesse malade. Pour la remercier, à chaque Noël, je lui envoie une boîte de chocolat.

Cath : Ah oui, en passant Uruk, j'aime pas le chocolat aux cerises. 

Uruk-Hai : Capitch ! _( J'ai compris en langague québécois )_

Pippin : Moi, j'aime ça le chocolat aux cerises !

Cath : Toi, t'as pas de goût !

Mary : Hey ! Je te ferais remarquer que je suis quand même une de ses " ex. "

Cath : C'est ça que je disais... ( Aragorn et Merry se lèvent, l'air menaçant) Heu... s't'une joke Mary ! Pardon... 

Mary : Pardon qui ?

Cath : Pardon maître... _( Mary : Maudit que j'aime ca être un maître ;) )_

Mary : C'est mieux ! De toute façon, c'est plutôt moi qui a manqué de goût ( regard piteux de Merry et Aragorn ). 

( Mary avec plus d'enthousiasme) : En sortant avec Pippin, je parle-là !...

Pippin : ?!?

Mary : Ben, je m'excuse, mais après les deux premières semaines, c'est devenu pas mal monotone !

Pippin : Ben là... Ça duré un mois et demi ( et j'y tiens au demi ! ) notre affaire...

Mary : Demande-toi pas pourquoi ça pas duré plus longtemps que ça !

Peppin : ( gros soupir ) Au moins, j'aurais toujours le beau souvenir de notre rencontre...

Mary : Bon... Y recommence... ( exaspérée la fille ) 

Pippin : ( comme s'il voyait la scène défilée ) C'étais il y a 1104 jours exactement ; le soleil ses couchait entre les arbres. Je me promenais près de chez Bilbon et Frodon lorsque je la vis sortir de chez eux en claquant la porte. Ses cheveux multicolores flamboyait dans les chauds rayons du soir... _( Mary a les cheveux couleur smarties. Autrement dit, de couleurs dures à identifiés )_

Mary : Envoye ! Abrège, je t'en supplie.... 

Peppin : Ha ! Maudite chiante ! ( Aragorn et Merry se lèvent à nouveau, mais c'est Sam qui le tape derrière la tête) Ayoye !!!

Sam : Ta gueule si tu veux pas te faire démolir !

Pippin : ( regarde les deux gars ) Heu... Enfin bref... Mon cur s'est enflammé d'un coup pour elle, ainsi que le sien pour moi...

Mary : Yeh ! In your dreams... 

Pippin : Ben si tu m'aimais pas, pourquoi as-tu cédé à mes avances aussi rapidement ??

Mary : Parce que j'avais besoin de changement, je v'nais juste de casser avec Frodon, c'est tout ! 

Pippin : Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! 

Mary : Ben là, j'aime les cornichons, j'aime les lys, j'aime même Sam aux fesses molles des fois... 

Sam : Hey ! Allez-vous me lâcher avec ça ?!? 

Mary : Tu sais Pippin, c'est facile dire j'aime... 

Pippin : ( tout démoli ) Ça y est ! Mon pauvre petit cur est brisé. Je vais devenir moine et ne plus jamais aimer de ma vie. 

GayLego : Ben voyons donc ! Tu vas quand même pas gaspiller ca s'te beau p'tit body là...

Pippin : Heu... Ouain, finalement, je pense que je vais inviter Diamond à ma prochaine sortie.... Elle me fait moins peur... _( Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Diamond est la future femme de Pippin dans le livre ) _

Saruman : Je me rappelle avoir dit ça moi itoo...

Cath : Hein ? Kesser tu dis papa ? 

Saruman : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai rencontré ta mère.

Cath : Ma mère ?!? Tu m'as jamais parlé de ma mère auparavant, même quand on habitait à Isengard avec oncle Gandalf... Avant que je parte en appart. avec Mary.

Saruman : Scuse moi, ma chérie, mais cette histoire n'a jamais été facile pour moi. 

Cath : hein ?

Saruman : Tu vois, j'ai rencontré ta mère à l'école secondaire. C'était une hippy et j'étais un skateur... On a même été au bal ensemble... cependant, on c'est perdu de vue après cela... Quelques années plus tard, on c'est revu, elle qui faisait la rue et moi qui était pusher pour de jeunes elfes innocents. 

GayLego : Ah, c'était toi !

Gimli : Ah, t'a gueule le Blond !

Saruman : T.k... Alors on c'est revu, et la passion a pris le dessus... Tu es le fruit d'une inoubliable nuit... 

Galadriel : Ah, que de bons souvenirs.

Cath : Quoi ?!? Galadriel ?!? Tu... tu... tu es... 

Galadriel : Et oui, ma chérie, je suis ta mère ( Elle sert Catherine dans ses bras ) 

Cath :Mais... mais... ça veut dire que je suis un mi-elfe ?

Galadriel : En effet... Tu es aussi la demi-soeur de Celebrian et donc, en quelque sorte, la tante d'Arwen.

Arwen : Quoi ?

Galadriel : Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu vivais si longtemps sans sembler vieillir ? C'est parce que tu es une mi-elfe !

Cath : Mais Mary est aussi vieille que moi ! Elle est une elfe elle aussi ?

Elrond : Il y a des rumeurs que le sang de mon cher Glorfindel coulerait aussi dans ses veines. c'est soit ça ou c'est l'effet secondaire d'avoir couché avec autant d'elfe et de " hot-bits "... ( Rire général ) 

Mary : Narf :S ... Maudit que vous sucez !

Cath : Mais pourquoi m'as-tu abandonner maman ?

Galadriel : Je crois que ton père serait mieux que moi pour te dire ce qui c'est réellement passé. 

Saruman : Voici ce qui c'est réellement passé Catherine. Un jour, ta mère, a six mois de sa grossesse, m'a fait rencontrer son meilleur ami, Merlin oups, je veux dire Gandalf ( C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait toujours voulu en tant que chef du grand conseil des sages.... Il faisait ses études comme moi là-dedans). Il était, en plus qu'apprenti magicien, un prostitué au service d'une agence d'escorte qu'avait un certain Smegol... Gala aussi travaillait là-bas. Alors, quand j'ai vu ce Gandalf, se fut le coup de foudre et une révélation ; J'étais gay ! Un soir que Galadriel était partie jouer au bridge avec des amies, je l'ai trompée avec Gandalf, mais en revenant à la maison, elle nous surprit sous les draps... Alors, on cassa officiellement. Elle partit et elle rencontra un jeune punk du nom de Celeborn... Cheveux vert, spike, chanteur dans un groupe de fucké, tu vois le genre... T.K... Un jour, quelques mois plus tard, quand j'étais de regarder un sitcom dans un palantir avec Gandalf, on sonna. Je vu un bébé dans un panier et j'ai décidé de l'élever avec l'aide de Gandalf, sachant que c'était le mien. C'était toi... Alors, c'est ça l'histoire...

Cath : Ah okay. C'est toute une révélation ! Woah...

Mary : En effet, Woah. Pathétyk !

Cath : Hey ! C'est ma vie ! ( commence à chanter ). C'est ma vie... Je n'y peux rien, c'est elle qui m'a choisie... C'est ma vie... _( Toune kétaine de l'album : Le Lait )_

Mary : Ta gueule Cath ! C'est poche !...

Cath : Haaaa... Patate ! _( Patate : obsession de Catherine )_

Pippin : C'est bon de patates !

Gimli : Hey, toi, recommence pas !

Pippin : Tu suce !

GayLego : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Pippin : Heu... Intuition ?!? 


	5. Souvenirs Merry, fils d'Elrond, Frodon

Pendant ce temps, Merry s'était levé et, en passant derrière Mary, il lui " tapota " une fesse et lui dit à l'oreille : 

- Tu sais que tu m'as manquée... 

Mary, très surprise, ne bouge pas ( pour l'instant ) et Merry s'assit collé sur elle. Aragorn, qui observait du coin de l'oeil, resserra la main sur la garde de son épée, mais ne bougea pas, attendant la réaction de Mary. _( Avant de continué, vous devez savoir cela : Mary est obsédée avec Merry ( Dominic ) et Aragorn ( Viggo ) et parfois Elijah.. quand il est cute avec ses cheveux ébouriffée **bave** )_

Mary ( À Merry ) Je ne me rappelais pas que ça faisait si longtemps...

Merry : Tu sais... Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée...

Mary : ( en riant ) Est-ce qu'on PEUT m'oublier ?!? 

Merry : Ben, c'est sûr que c'est dur... ( À brûle pourpoint ) surtout quand ta blonde se pousse avec Frodon Sacquet !!

Mary : C'est même pas vrai !

Merry : T'as raison : J'vous ai pognée dans l'champs du Père Magotte en train de vous minoucher !

Celeborn : De quoi parlez-vous ? ( Cette question démangeait aussi Aragorn )

Merry : Heu... Rien, rien.... On se remémorait de bons souvenirs ! Hein, Mary ? Te rappelle-tu de notre rencontre ?

Mary : Bien sûr, bien sûr...

Merry : ( À l'oreille ) Maudite menteuse...

Mary ( donne une claque sur l'épaule ) Vas donc chier ! Je m'en rappelle très bien !

Celeborn ( Nowhere celui-là ! ) Oh ! Raconte-nous s.t.p. 

Merry : Ouain... Raconte nous... ( Maudit rancunier ! )

Mary : C'était à l'été, il y a trois ans...

Merry : C'était le printemps, en avril !

Mary : ( Lui pile sur le pied ) Ta gueule, je parle... Donc, je venais tout juste de découvrir la Compté ( ça faisait à peine une heure que j'y avais mit les pieds ) et, comme la nuit tombait, je décidai d'aller passer la nuit à l'auberge à l'est d'Hobbitbourg. Mais, comme je n'avais pas de quoi payer, J'ai dû " travailler " pour avoir le gîte ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ) _( Note : La vraie Mary ne fait pas ce métier !! )_

Merry : Ouais ! Pis t'as faite une maudite bonne job ! 

Mary : Oui, mais t'étais mon premier " client "... Je commençais à peine à me réchauffer...

Merry : Mais... je me suis arrangé pour être ton seul client ( ça m'a coûté cher, mais sa en valait la peine ! )

Mary : Tu l'as été pendant environ un an...

Merry : Ouain... jusqu'à ce que Frodon arrive dans le portrait...

Frodon : Hey ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est à cause du vin.... 

Mary : En T.K., ça été quand même une belle année !

Eowyn : Ha! Ha! T'avais l'air à trouver ça ben plus le fun que ça quand vous étiez dans le p'tit boisée. 

Merry : Quand ça ?!

Merry : Ben... La fois où l'on avait décidé d'essayer " ça " sur le gazon. Tu te rappelles ? On avait justement choisi ce coin-là pour ne pas être vu ni entendu...

Eowyn : ( sarcastique ) Ça pas l'air d'avoir marcher fort, fort...

Merry : Pas grave.... ça en valait la peine. 

Mary : M'ouais, mettons.... 

Cath : C'est pas ça que tu m'avais dit.

Mary : ( bas, à Cath ) Ta gueule ! Tu sais que je déteste avouer ! 

Merry, en entendant cela, a un gros smile. 

Merry : Comme ça, Mary, tu...

Mais Catherine le coupe...

Cath : En T.K, on peut pas dire que ça été full romantique...

Merry et Mary : C'est même pas vrai !!!

Mary : Quoi que je pourrais dire la même chose d'une certaine relation que tu as eu...

Cath : Au moins, c'était une relation, pas un " travail "

Mary : Va te faire voir. Au début , c'était du travail... après...

Cath : Après, c'était quoi ?

Mary : Du plaisir, mettons :P

Cath : LOL

Fafa : De quelle relation vous parler ? Je veux dire, celle avec Catherine ?!?

Mary : Mais, tu es déjà au courant mon cher Faramir, c'est celle de Cath avec deux grands blonds aux oreilles pointues, fils de Elrond...

Fafa : Narf... Okay, je la sais celle-là ( déçu le gars )

GayLego : Mais nous, on le sait pas. Allez Mary, conte-le nous !

Mary : D'accord !! bon, vous savez tous maintenant que Cath à sortit avec Fafa... En T .K, un soir, Cath arrive dans l'appartement ( notre appart... héhéhé ^-^) frustrer que son chum depuis presque un an, Fafa, veut pas lâcher sa femme, " super " Eowyn... Bon, ce soir-là, elle rentre dans l'appart ; il est complètement en dessus dessous ( kesser vous voulez ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre... ), et j'ai tout dépensé l'argent pour m'acheter de la peinture orange pour une murale ( Ben quoi ? J'aime ça le orange ! ). Alors, on c'est engueulé et on es partit chacune de notre bord ; moi chez mon boyfriend du temps ( C'était qui déjà ?!? ) et Cath est partit se trouver une job pour payer le loyer ( L'argent avait tout été dépensé par on ne dira pas qui... ) Elle est très consciencieuse... T.K., elle a finit par se trouver une job à Fondcombe dans la maison de Elrond ; elle était femme de ménage ( dégradant, je sais, mais quesqu'on en ferait pas pour du cash ) et cuisinière ( Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ce lemba... ) Alors, le soir même, pendant qu'elle était en train d'épousseté les p'tits anges tout nu dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond, Catherine rencontra Elrohir ; beau, grand, blond, aux yeux bleus, elfe ( Bon, elle ne savait pas encore que c'était son cousin.... Cath : O_O ) _( oui, on sait, ils sont pas blond dans le livre)_.... Et ce fut le coup de foudre, ou plutôt, le coup de livre.... En effet, Cath fut à ce moment assommée par un livre qui tomba d'une bibliothèque , et c'est l'elfe qui la ramassa. Il l'amena dans sa chambre, et rendue-là, elle l'embrassa pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé ( Je crois cependant qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Fafa, et encore maintenant... Cath : Quoi ?!? Mary : Rien, rien... ) T.K, Elrohir partit chercher de la glace, et son frère Elladan, à l'insu de Cath, rentra dans la chambre, et l'embrassa,,,, ce qui mena à d'autre chose... Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle s'est aperçue de la supercherie quand elle a vu deux elfes couchés auprès d'elle ( Non, ce n était pas un trip à trois ... du moins, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit... LOL... mais la vérité.... ) Alors, elle consentit à avoir une relation avec eux... Lundi, mercredi et vendredi avec Elrohir, et dimanche, mardi et jeudi avec Elladan. Alors, elle cassa avec le pauvre Fafa... Cette relation dura quelques temps, mais ils ont ( les deux en même temps ) ou plutôt l'inverse, elle a cassée avec eux pour une raison qu'elle n'a jamais voulue me dire.. Quoique je crois que ça la un rapport avec Fafa et Bilbon...

Cath : Ta gueule !! Je te le dirais peut-être.... Un jour...

Fafa : Han han, moi je le sais ! 

Cath : J'espère bien ! 

GayLego : Mais comment tu savais tout ça Mary ?

Mary : Elle me l'a conter...

Gimli : Que sont devenus les deux elfes ?

Cath : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont travesties dans leur temps libre et ont ouvert une secte satanique le jour.

Elrond et GayLego : C'est vrai !!... Euh... C'est pas qu'on y va là...

Galadriel : Alors, toi et Mary vous êtes réconcilier ?

Cath : Ouais

Grosse accolade amicale des deux fille ( Mary et Cath )

Cath : C'était une expérience assez étrange, cette relation-là... Mais avec qui est-ce que t'étais sortie le fameux soir où l'on s'est engueulé ?

Mary : ( Un peu ébahie ) Sais-tu, je le sais vraiment pas...

Cath : C'était pas avec Merry ? 

Mary : Euh.... non. On venait juste de rompe...

Merry : ( Frustré ) C'est pas ce que j'appelle une belle rupture que de vous pogner, toi et Frodon, les culottes baisés, alors que vingt minutes auparavant, tu m'avais dit " je t'aime ", pis que vous saviez que j'étais à peine quinze mètres plus loin !!! ( Braillant presque maintenant )

Mary : ( Voulant se sortir du pétrin, réplique rapidement ) Heu.... C'est pas moi, c'est Frodon !!

Frodon : Hey ! C'est pas d'ma faute, j'étais saoul ! On était tous saouls... ( Regarde tout l'auditoire ) Hey, come on ! Y faut être saoul pour décider d'aller piquer du " pot " chez le vieux Magotte à 3 heures du matin avec son cousin pis la blonde de son cousin !

Cath : Hum... Hum ( semblant de trousser) J'ai des doutes. Dites-m'en plus, cher Frodon Sacquet...

Frodon : Okay... Tout à commencé quand Merry et Mary sont venus souper chez moi, peut-être une semaine avant ton trip à trois... 

Cath : Hey ! C'est pas vrai ça...

Fafa ( Un peu offusqué ) En es-tu sure ?

Cath : Hah.... Continu donc Frodon.... ( regard plutôt désapprobateur de Faramir )

Frodon : Donc, la soirée plutôt avancée, et déjà deux bouteilles et demie de vin dans l'nez, on s'est mis à chanter et à danser. Puis, vers une heure du matin, et avec maintenant trois bouteilles, plus deux pichets de bière dans l'corps, on a décidé d'aller se promener ( histoire de ne pas tomber K.O ). Nos pas et nos " déblatérages " nous ont conduits vers la propriété du père Magotte. Alors, on s'est souvenu que le vieux avait de l'herbe à pipe ben spéciale ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) Alors, on s'est dit : " Qu'il l'entretient pour lui ou pour nous, aussi bien en prendre. Comme ça, elle ne se gaspillera pas... " So, on a décidé de passer par le champs de maïs ( afin de ne pas ce faire voir ) et après avoir tiré au sort, c'est Merry qui fut désigné pour y aller....

Merry : ( Dans le style Hamlet ) Vengeance à moi ! Je ne suis que le pauvre jouet du sort !!! ( Tous le dévisage, il se rassoit ) _( devinez qui a écrit cette phrase lol )_

Frodon : ( Fixe encore Merry un instant, l'air perplexe puis dit : ) M'ouais... En T.K., tous ca pour dire qu'une fois Merry parti, moi et Mary avons continué à déconner jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise : " Tu sais Frodon, tu serais encore plus cute avec des spikes sur la tête pis une chemise noire transparente qui ouvre au nombril ". Alors, en déconnant, je me suis tout ébouriffé les cheveux, j'ai déboutonné ma chemise jusqu'au nombril ( évidemment ! ), et avec une voix sensuelle et la prenant pas la taille, je lui ai dit à deux centimètres du visage : " Alors, es-tu satisfaite ? Comment me trouves-tu ? " Et elle a répondu : " Mon Dieu, aidez-moi, je vais craquer ! "

__

( Ceci est une grosse inside. L'histoire vient de cette photo que vous pouvez avoir sur un super bon site : _http://www.bagendinn.com/images/E/elijah.jpg__ qui nous as vraiment traumatisé et les cheveux " spiky " parce que Mary le trouve tellement mignon comme ca : __http://www.bagendinn.com/images/elijahmovielineawards26.jpg__ )_

Uruk-Hai : Et alors ???

Frodon : ( Songé le gars ( mettons )) " L'amour " a fait le reste... Puis Merry est revenu et on se serait battu pour Mary, si les chiens du vieux ne se seraient pas pointés... Finalement, notre relation a duré une couple de mois, jusqu'à notre engueulade...

Peppin : Ha ! Comme je bénis ce jour où, grâce à cette engueulade, je la rencontrai...

Cath : Chut ! Tais-toi Peppin ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engueulés ?

Mary : Bah... Pas important...

Cath : Envoye donc.... Je ne rirai pas de toi, ni de Frodon. 

Mary : ( embarrassée ) C'est juste parce que pendant.... pendant... ben, pendant ça là,... ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ), je l'ai appelé Merry...

Cath : ( se retient pour pas rire ) Ha ! Juste ça !

Mary : ( Plus embarrassée ) Ben, aussi que je l'ai appelé comme ça plusieurs autre fois avant... 

Cath : ( Contient toujours son rire ) Hen... Hen... D'accord...

Mary : ( Encore plus embarrassée ) Ah, pis aussi que je l'ai appelé Aragorn deux semaine avant...

Aragorn et Merry se font un sourire mutuel de triomphe. Catherine explose de rire.

Frodon : ( frustré ) Hey ! C'est beau, reviens-en !

Cath : Ha ! Ha ! Pwouahhhh ...

Mary : Hey ! Ta gueule ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se trompé des fois...

Cath : Des fois, tu dis.... Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Mary : Tu m'as dis que tu ne rirais pas.... Pas fine !

Cath : Chose dite n'est pas promise ! Na !

Mary : Narf... Tu suces...

Frodon : Au moins, moi elle approuvait ce que je lui faisais ; c'est pas comme quelqu'un que je connais, hein Sam ?

Sam : Ben ouais, c'est juste plate que toi, elle t'as comparé avec d'autre et moi pas ! ...

Frodon : C'est parce que tu ne mérite pas d'être comparé.

Sam : Ta gueule monsieur Frodon, ou je vous botte le train !

Mary : Arrêter, vous allez pas vous battre pour ça, voyons des amants comme vous !

( Rosie fronce les sourcils. )

Fafa : Hey Mary, ça te dérange pas que deux de tes ex soit gay maintenant ?

Mary : Gay ou bi, ça dépend des opinions... Mais pour répondre à ta question Fafa, bah, pas tellement, du moins, pas eux autre ^-^ quoique Frodon était pas mal ( surtout avec des spikes.... grrr ) Mais les choses changent... 

Tous : ( en même temps ) Ouais ! ( Tous se regardent étrangement )


	6. Souvenirs Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel

Eowyn : T.K, quelque chose qui n'a pas changer, c'est que tu sèmes la pagaille partout où tu passes Mary...

Mary : Ah, ta gueule !

Cath : Déso. de te le dire, mais elle à raison... Quoique parfois, c'est pas mal pratique...

Mary : Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Cath : Ben, tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé à Gandalf il y a quelques années ?

Mary : Comment oublier ? On m'a accuser à tord pendant 2 mois, et j'en ai subi les conséquences de quelques chose que je n'avais pas fait !

Cath : Ben, c'est moi qui l'avait fait... Et comme je voulais pas payer pour mes actions, j'ai mis ça sur ton dos et tout le monde m'a cru...

Mary : Ah !!! Toi, mon espèce !!!

Cath : Tout doux. 

GayLego : Vous pouvez nous conter ce qui c'est passé ? 

Mary et Cath : Hum...

Gimli : Oh, allez !

Cath : Bon, okay.. Il y a environ cinq ou six ans, je voulais devenir magicienne ( quoique je voulais aussi devenir cuisinière ), alors j'ai demandé au boyfriend de mon père, Gandalf, de me montrer quelques tours de magie elfique qu'il savait faire. Un jour que Mary était à la maison ( elle venait parfois prendre des cours de magie... quoiqu'elle semblait plus attirer par une autre branche de la magie ^-^)... Alors, ce soir-là, Gandalf nous montrait comment faire bouger des objets à notre volonté... Alors, il nous à laisser là pour pratiquer pendant que Saruman appelai son mari pour venir voir quelque chose dans la tv-palentir. C'est lors que Mary, en me voyant bouger à distance l'épée de Gandalf, s'écria : " Fait un blinder avec la lame ! ". Alors j'exécuta l'idée et pendant que la lame tournoyait comme un rasoir, Gandalf rentra dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui et comment, son épée commença à lui courir près pendant qu'il courrait dans tout les sens en criant comme une fille qui a la barbe les cheveux en feu. 

Gandalf : Alors, quand cette &*??%$% d'épée à finit de me courir après, je me retournait ( j'étais de dos avant... Narf :S et non, Saru n'était pas là. ) et j'ai vu Cath, l'air toute innocente avec son sourire de style Peppin ( vraiment gay.... Peppin : hey !! ) et Mary, cramper à terre, disant : " Nice ! Il a été attaquer pas un blinder !! ". Comment ne pas soupçonner Mary pour ce sale tour, elle qui n'a pas tout à fait l'image d'une sainte en passant. _( N'oubliez pas, Mary adore les blinder. Elle a d'ailleurs une secte des blinder qui tente de conquérir le monde, si vous êtes intéressé, écrivez-moi à __lauviah_11@hotmail.com__ ;) )_

Cath, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Peppin et Aragorn : En effet !!

Gandalf : Alors, j'ai punit Mary : Je l'ai empêcher ( pas un sort ) de voir un hobbit, de porter du orange, de dessiner ou de manger des cornichons pendant 2 mois...

Mary : Ahh, quel mauvais souvenir ( se cache la tête dans la poitrine de Merry qui est toujours à coté d'elle... Grrr... Shwing !! ) _( Wayne's world power ) _

Gandalf : Mais je me suis aperçu de ma méprise quand les deux filles sont venues souper chez nous l'autre fois, car en parlant de souvenirs d'antan, Cath à dévoilée ( elle était un peu pompette ) que c'était elle qui avait fait le coup. 

Celeborn : Alors, Cath n'a jamais été punit ?

Gandalf : Non... mais la semaine de camping n'est pas terminé ! 

Mary : Mais j'y pense, je devrais avoir des dédommagements pour les deux mois d'enfer que j'ai passé... 

Cath : Pff... Mange de la vase ! Quel genre de dédommagements tu veux ? 

Mary : Ben, si tu pourrais me donner un p'tit cinq cents piastres vite faite...

Cath : Pas question ! J'ai déjà assez de payer le loyer toute seule...

Elrond : ( L'air idiot.... comme toujours finalement ! ) Tu sais Mary, moi je peux te " dédommager " si tu veux...

Mary : ( se colle sur Merry ) Hey ! T'es vraiment obsédé par le sexe toi ! Pourquoi tu ne le propose qu'à moi ou Cath ?!?

Elrond : Parce que vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience pis que vous êtes les deux seules filles potables....

Aragorn : Ben là, il y a d'autres femmes ici, prends-en donc une autre !

Elrond : J'peux pas ! Arwen, c'est ma fille. Galadriel, c'est ma belle-mère, pis comme toute belle-mère qui se respecte, elle m'hais à mort...

Galadriel : Ça, oui !

Elrond : Rosie, c'est une hobbit, pis je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça...

Rosie : Hey !! M'a t'en faire moi....

Elrond : Pis Eowyn, c'est une criss de folle qui tripe sur toi, Aragorn. Donc, il ne reste plus que Mary et Cath ! 

Merry : Ben Mary est trop bien pour toi et elle est déjà prise ( tout bas ) du moins, pour l'instant...

Fafa : ( se lance vers Cath et la prend pas les épaules ) Pis Catherine aussi !!! Et puis, d'où ça te vient ce manque profond du sexe ?

Elrond : C'est à cause de mon ex !

Bobo : Ton ex ? 

Elrond : Ouain, Célébrian ! C'est de sa faute ! _( Célébrian est la femme de Elrond, mère de Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir qui a, d'après le livre, été enlevé par des orcs et qui a disparue ) _

Arwen : Bon ! Ça recommence ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à maman encore ? 

Elrond : Ben, elle n'a jamais compris, ou plutôt, elle n'a jamais accepté le fait que je sois bi. Et un jour où je " m'amusais " avec son frère, parce qu'elle était jalouse, elle a décidé de faire la grève du sexe. Et sur son ordre, plus personne ne m'adressait plus la parole ; j'étais seul. Et ça duré jusqu'à ce que la vie me l'enlève...

Gimli : Quoi, elle est morte ? 

Galadriel : Non ! Sur mon conseil, elle l'a quittée. Elle l'a quitté pour un orque du nom d'Agaguk qui a monté une mise en scène d'enlèvement pour faire souffrir Elrond un peu. Ça l'a marché, faut croire !!

Elrond : Ha ! Ma tabarn... T'as pas honte ?!

Galadriel : Non, monsieur ! Et j'ai eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement et elle feel le parfait bonheur avec sa bande d'orcs. 

Elrond : ( se met à grogner ) Celeborn ? Tu viens avec moi dans les buissons derrière ? 

Celeborn : Bien sûr !

Galadriel : ( le retient par le bras ) Hey ! Toi, reste ici !

Celeborn se rassoit l'air penaud.

Celeborn : ( l'air pitié ) D'acc., d'acc. ( puis se défendant ) Tu peux ben me défendre d'avoir une aventure quand toi-même t'en a eu une avec un certain Gollum ! 

Galadriel : Quoi ?!?!? C'est même pas vrai ! Comment crois-tu que je pourrais avoir une aventure avec une créature aussi dégoûtante !?! 

GayLego : Ben, il n'est pas si pire ( Narf O_o )

Gimli : Ben pourquoi alors croit-il que tu as eu une relation avec lui ? 

Galadriel : Il est jaloux... Tout à commencer il y a un an.... Je me promenais dans le quartier " tof " de Rohan ( mon quartier de jeunesse ) quand j'ai rencontré Gollum, que j'ai reconnu pour être le propriétaire de l'agence d'escorte pour laquelle je travaillait quand j'étais jeune... ( Il avait l'air quelque peu desséché, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.... sûrement du au fait de s'exposer pas mal trop au salon de bronzage maintenant, il a tellement été qu'il a la peau brûlé et il a maintenant même peur du soleil ! T.K... ) Il était toujours aussi pervers comme dans le temps, il m'a reconnu et m'a proposer une petite vite ( pas qu'on faisait ça à l'époque.. du moins, pas souvent ). Alors, je me sauvais à toutes jambes jusqu'à ce que j'aperçu un stand de hot dog au coin de la rue... Il y avait une serveuse et je lu sur son écriteau de vêtement de travail qu'elle s'appelait Catherine.... ( Ben quoi ? Elle aime ça les jobs diversifié ^-^) Je ne l'avais pas reconnu en tant que ma fille, mais je lui demandais de l'aide pour me sortir de ce pétrin... Mais elle prétexta qu'elle était trop occuper pour m'aider en voyant Gollum.

Cath : Ben quoi ?! Il est affreux ( Mary : Quoique c'est parfois, j'en suis sur, un de tes fantasmes.. joke ! Je sais que tu n'as pas si mauvais goût que ça, quand même. ^-^ ) De toute façon, j'étais occuper à jouer au scrabbles avec un nain. 

Gimli : héhéhé ^-^ 

Uruk-Hai : Pis comment ça la finit ? 

Galadriel : Ben, Gollum arriva pour me coller, mais il vit arriver de l'autre bord de la rue mon ex-punk de mari Celeborn, il eut peur croyant qui voulait lui péter la gueule par jalousie.... Mais en réalité, mon " charmant " mari était en train de faire une promenade romantique avec un certain elfe en collant, gay et au cheveux blond ici présent...

GayLego : Tu nous a vu ? La fois qu'on était tout les deux habiller en cuir et avec des fouets à la main ? Oupsie :S 

Galadriel : C'était dur à manquer d'abord ! Mais, je vous pardonne, pour cette fois ! Puisque vous m'avez " sauvée " de Gollum.

GayLego et Celeborn se regardent avec in gros smile, se tapent dans les mains et crient : " Yé ! Youppie ! " 

Galadriel : Ça veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous pavaner comme ça, en public, enore une fois, pas exemple ! Sinon, vous allez souffrir ! 


	7. Souvenirs Aragorn, Rosie et party Toperw

Aragorn : Oh... Laisse-les donc faire Galadriel, puis qu'ils s'aiment... ( Jette un coup d'oeil à Mary ) 

Bobo : Ben voyons mon beau Aragorn, t'as l'air tout tristounet !

Aragorn : Bah... C'est rien juste un flash-back...

Arwen : Tu penses à moi ? 

Aragorn : J'veux pas être méchant mais c'est pas pentoute toi !

Eowyn : Tu parles de moi alors ? 

Aragorn : Surtout pas !!

Cath : J'suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est Mary dont il parle...

Mary : T'as deviné ça toute seule ou c'est ta maman qui te l'a dit ? 

Galadriel : Hey ! Moi j'ai rien à voir là-dedans....

Arwen et Eowyn : Bon ! Faut ENCORE qu'elle revienne dans le décor cette maudite Mary !

Aragorn se lève et s'avance vers Mary. Meriadoc anticipe le mouvement d'Aragorn et protège Mary de ses bras, il est face à Aragorn. 

Aragorn : Hey ! Est-ce que je peux seulement te parler Mary ? ( se met à genou et l'implore ) Depuis que je t'ai rencontré sur la " Green Road ", lorsque tu faisais du pouce pour te rendre à " Isengard ", j'ai jamais arrêter de t'aimer...

Arwen : Ha ! Mon écurant ! J'vais te tuer ! ( elle tente de l'étrangler, mais Bobo, Uruk-Hai, Gimli, GayLego, bref tout les gay qui veulent entendre le reste de cette "déclaration ", la pogne et vont l'attacher après un arbre, avec un bâillon pour l'empêcher de crier. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn continu : 

Aragorn : Mary, j'aurais tout fait pour toi ! Écoute, j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare pour toi.... 

Mary : Pour ce qui est de la guitare, les seules fois où t'en a joué, tu étais " à poil " et tu n'a chanté qu'une seule toune de Led Zepplin, la seule toune que tu savais jouer d'ailleurs ! 

Aragorn : Je t'ai traité comme une reine ! J'étais même prêt à me couper une jambe, si tu me l'aurais demandé ( car je sais que tu as un petit faible pour les unijambistes ! ) Je suis même allé me battre pour devenir roi du Gondor pour toi !

Mary : Là, tu te trompes ! Ça c'est parce que Elrond te l'as demandé afin que tu puisses épouser Arwen.

Aragorn : Au début, oui. Mais, j'étais triste parce que tu venais de me laisser tomber ! Alors pour survivre, je me suis battu et j'ai accepter Arwen... 

Mary : Oui, mais je t'ai laissé parce que... parce que... Hey ! C'est même pas moi qui t'ai laissé ! C'est toi qui est disparu dans la brume. Je me suis levée un matin et puis : Pouf ! Plus d'Aragorn ! T'étais disparue de la chambre d'hôtel ( ou plutôt de l'auberge ), alors j'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais plus de moi alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie. Par la suite, j'ai déménagé en appartement avec Cath et j'ai plus jamais eu de tes nouvelles jusqu'à il y a trois semaines....

Aragorn : ( offusqué et irrité ) Ben là, je m'excuse mademoiselle " Innocente ", mais c'est toi qui s'est poussée de la chambre la première ! J'étais juste allé cherché mon petit déjeuné et quand je me suis retourné dans la chambre, tu n'y étais plus ! Par la suite, j'ai pas réussi à te rejoindre et quand je suis passé près de chez toi, c'était écrit : Vendu sur ta maison, alors j'ai cru que t'étais partie avec un autre mec...

Celeborn : ( lui est sidéré par toute l'histoire) C'étais juste un malentendu en fin de compte, vous deux ! Ha ! Que c'est romantique !

( Ha ! Ha ! Mary, tu peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas été cette fois :P ) 

GayLego et cie ( revenant d'avoir attaché Arwen ) Qu'est-ce que l'on a manqué ? 

Gandalf : Mary et Aragorn se sont engueulés pour finalement se rendre compte qu'ils ne se sont jamais laissés. 

GayLego : Zut ! On a manqué le meilleur !

Gimli : Ben non, le meilleur, c'est la réconciliation

Bobo et Uruk-Hai : Hey ! On a pas tout perdu !

Merry, qui se tenait toujours entre Mary et son Lancelot " fantastique ", se dit tout bas : " Merry Brandebouc, ton chien est mort ! " Et tout le monde autour d'eux clâmait : " Un french ! Un french ! " 

Alors, Merry cria d'une voix forte : " Je proteste ! C'est pas juste !! "

Cath : Laissez-moi le dire à la place de Mary : Pathétique !

Eowyn : ( frustrée ) Ben là Aragorn ! C'est du passé. Vous êtes partis chacun de votre côté sans problème à vivre chacun de votre bord. Toi, Aragorn, t'as marié la poire accrochée dans l'arbre là-bas ( parle d'Arwen ) pis toi la petite mongole à batterie, tu t'ai pogné tous les gars aux alentours qu'ils soient gay et/ou hétéro ! Tu ne mérites pas Aragorn, Mary ! Laisse-le à une certaine princesse blonde du Rohan ici présente et va donc voir ailleurs si y a pas un autre mec pour toi !

Mary : Toi, ma maudite Barbie pas de cervelle.... ( commence à courir après Eowyn autour du feu ) J'vais te faire rôtir la langue sur une broche à foin !!

Eowyn : Aidez-moi quelqu'un ! Aragorn, au secours ! ( Elle se cache derrière Aragorn et s'en sert ( hum... joke ! ) comme bouclier ) 

Aragorn se retourne, la pogne par les épaules et la remet dans les bras de Merry ( qui était tout près et regardait la scène avec amusement ). Surpris, il la swing carrément dan les bras de Celeborn, qui la donne à Legolas, qui la passe à Gimli, qui la passe à Faramir qui, en riant d'elle, la pousse dans un buisson d'herbes et de chardons. Il s'en suivit d'un rire général jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un peu plus loin Arwen qui cria : " Hey ! Détachez-moi vite ! S.V.P ! C'est plein de sauterelles pis de bibittes visqueuses dans le bout ! "

Sam : ( à Arwen ) Comment ça ? Gollum est-il avec toi par hasard ? 

Arwen : Va te faire voir Sam !

Sam : Merci, mais j'en reviens et c'étais charmant !

Rosie le regarde en faisant les gros yeux, mais ne dit rien. La tension ayant baissé d'un cran, tous se rassirent autour du feu ; Mary étant " bien entourée " maintenant : Aragorn à droite et Merry à gauche, les deux ayant une main sur chaque jambe ( de Mary, pas de eux autres ! ) et se regarde maintenant froidement. À savoir lequel sera " l'élu " de Mary ( pathétique... )... Une vraie compétition de mecs se dessine à l'horizon. 

Mary : Euh... J'ai un peu chaud moi-là... Je crois que je vais aller me chercher une bière... Mary se lève précipitamment et disparaît vers le campement... À ce même moment, Gimli et GayLego se regardent... 

Gimli : Hum. Nous on revient ... On va... hum...au petit coin..

Fafa : *****soupir* Ouain, ça commence à ressembler pas mal au party de Bilbo !

Galadriel : Quesque tu veux dire ? ( Moi et Celeborn n'avons pas pu être présent... On tournait dans un film d'un certain Peter Jackson... On a quand même eu 100$ pour être les doublures de deux acteurs, dont Cate Blanchett... ) 

Fafa : Ben durant cette soirée là, Gimli et Legolas ont passés leur soirée à s'isoler pour se frencher en paix ( quesque vous penser qu'ils vont faire au petit coin a part se regarder le dos ? ) _( si vous la comprenez pas, peut-être que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'âge pour lire ce fic )_ pis Mary a passée son temps à boire et a fuire les situations épineuses...

Galadriel :Hum contez-nous donc ça du début...

Cath : Il y a trois semaines, c'était, comme vous le savez, la fête de Bilbon ( et Frodon par le même occasion ). Pour cette occasion, il avait organiser une grande fête, qui ressemblait pas mal à une grande foire dans le grand par de la Comté, et il nous avait demandé ( à plusieurs d'entre nous, en T.k ) de s'occuper de différents kiosques : Mary avait un kiosque à portrait ( pas surprenant ), Uruk-Hai un stand à bijoux, Faramir jonglait pour le public avec des briquets ( Fafa : Ben quoi ?!? C'est trop dangereux jongler avec des torches en feu.... ), Aragorn, avec un bel habit blanc et rouge et un chapeau haut de forme blanc faisait : " Approchez Mesdames et Messieurs " pour un jeu auquel en lançant une balle sur une cible, on pouvait faire tombée la princesse du Rohan bâillonnée dans l'eau. 

Mary : ( sarcastique ) Ouais Eowyn, on dirait que t'aime ça tomber à l'eau pis avoir l'air cruche... C'es-tu pour te remplir la tête que tu as besoin de tant d'eau ? 

Eowyn : Ha ha ha, très drôle la garce

Cath : Eowyn, ôte les chardons que tu as dans les cheveux et fiche nous la paix ! T.k... Continuons... Peppin et Merry ( grr lol ) avaient une tente de go-go hobbit ( où Sam et Frodon venaient parfois participer d'ailleurs ), GayLego avait un stand conseils-beauté Lise Watier, et Bobo était chef cuisinier d'un petit restaurant. Et finalement, moi, étant rendue conseillère matrimoniale ( Ben quoi ? Vive la diversité des travail... pis je pouvais souvent pratiquer avec Mary....) j'avais un kiosque pour régler les problèmes conjugaux des couples. Je venais juste de dire au revoir à Gimli quand Rosie rentra dans la tente. Elle m'expliqua son problème : Son mari avait disparu et elle soupçonnait le best friend de celui-ci : Frodon de l'avoir enlever et de demander une rançon. Alors je lui proposa de faire le tour du parc, pour chercher Sam, au cas où elle se tromperait. Alors on a retrouver Sam, en compagnie véritablement de Frodon, qui en arrière de la tente des go-go hobbits qui se frenchait ( comme GayLego et Gimli d'ailleurs, après que j'aille régler leur problèmes.... comme c'est cute les réconciliations )

Frodon : Combien de fois il a falloir que je vous le répète ? Je lui faisait le bouche-à-bouche. 

Cath : Ouain, ouain, c'est ça... T.k, en nous apercevant, Frodon est partit en courant et Rosie comme à son habitude, à tirer Sam par l'oreille. Mais on t'as jamais retrouvé Frodon, où t'étais-tu cacher ? 

Frodon : J'étais caché dans le chapiteau juste à côté, celui de Mary, en dessous de son chevalet...

Cath : C'est vrai, on n'avait pas été de chercher là, ça criait tellement fort ! Quesqu'il c'était passé au juste Mary ?

Mary : Ben, tu sais, il y a trois semaines, je sortais avec Eomer ( Bah, ça pas durer longtemps, y'était poche :P ) Ben, j'étais avec lui dans la tente, en attendant les clients. Il arriva pour m'embrasser, mais Aragorn rentra dans la tente pour se faire faire son portrait... Alors il me vu avec Eomer et supposa que je l'avais quitter pour lui, un de ses meilleurs amis et fidèles sujets... Alors se fut la pagaille et on commença tous à se crier les uns après les autres. Alors, se demandant se qu'il se passait, Merry et Peppin sont arrivé dans la tente, ce qui, vous devinez, n'a pas arranger les choses. Alors, pendant que tous me regardait pas, je me suis faufiler dehors la tente en soulevant un côté du chapiteau et j'ai été me saouler au resto de Bobo pendant que les autres continuaient à s'engueuler....

Rosie : Ah okay ! C'est vrai qu'il s'était passé des choses étranges ce soir là, comme le fait que quand je suis retourné dans le kiosque de Catherine, elle n'y était plus...

Cath : Ben voici ce qui c'est passé : Je suis partie me promener dans la foire vu que je n'avais pas de clients. Alors, en passant par le comptoir que tenait Uruk-Hai, je me suis acheté un anneau que je trouvait particulièrement beau. Après, j'ai rencontrée Bilbon, qui en voyant mon anneau, devint étrange ( Je sais toujours pas pourquoi... c'était juste un anneau... bizarre, non ?!? ) Alors, il me sourit avec ses dents pointues et se yeux sortit de son orbite et commença à me courir après, en criant : " Viens ici ma petite fille, je vais t'attraper, te faire cuire à la broche, tu manger et garder l'anneau que tu as au doigt ! " Alors, je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à temps que j'aperçus Fafa qui se shakait le " bon-bon " ( il s'était vite aperçu qu'il faisait plus de cash avec ses fesses qu'avec son jonglage) _( Explication, l'acteur qui fait Faramir ressemble à quelqu'un de notre école qu'on a vu se dandiner ces belles fesse sur cette toune de Ricky Martin dans un party )_ . Alors, en voyant la situation, il prit un briquet qu'il avait laisser à terre, il l'alluma et le pitcha sur Bilbon qui prit immédiatement en feu et qui partit aussitôt dans le sens opposé, vers l'étang le plus proche...

Mary : Et depuis ce soir là Cath, tu as casser avec les deux fils de " super " Elrond... Étrange non ? 

Fafa et Catherine : Euh....

Cath : C'est juste arrivé par hasard... comme ça! ( Claquement de doigt ) Y'a aucun rapport entre les deux événements tu sauras !

Mary : C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit en T.k...

Cath : Ta gueule ou je te tues...

Mary : Arrête, tu vas peut-être réussir à me faire peur!

Cath : J'ai pratiquement réussi l'autre fois, à notre party " toperware " !

Mary : Ouais, ouais... Cause toujours...

Fafa : De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprends pas ...

Mary : Ah, rien ! C'est juste Cath qui s'était amusée à fabriquée une espèce de marionnette laide faire avec des petites bobettes mangeables aux fraises et aux kiwis ( quesque vous voulez, c'est ça que ça fait l'abus d'alcool ! ) Pis moi, en sortant des toilettes ( un autre effet de l'alcool ! ) je me suis fait attaquer par cette chose....

Gimli : Ha ! Ha ! Je m'en rappelle ! Je m'excuse Cath, mais t'avais vraiment l'air conne ! C'était pitoyable !

Cath : Ça m'étonne que tu t'en souviennes ! Tu as passé la plus grande partie de la soirée dans la chambre de Mary avec Bobo ( d'ailleurs Mary, j'espère que tu as pensé à changer tes draps ?!? ) Et pis, même si j'ai eu un peu l'air conne, ça en valait la peine, rien que pour nos " achats " et aussi pour voir Celeborn faire le go-go boys sur la table de la cuisine !!

Rosie : Quels achats ?

GayLego : Ben.... des achats toperware, s't'affaire! Quels genres d'achats veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Aragorn : Chut! C'est beau Legolas, c'est ça, c'est des plats de plastiques que tu as achetés, on te croit.... Pis moi, j'suis un tueur à gage cannibale ! 

Mary : Nice ! Héhéhé ^-^ Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je t'aurais jamais " laché " Aragorn... _( Mary trippe sur tout ce qui est psychopathe/ dangeureux On a avertit qu'elle était bizarre ) _

Aragorn : O_o 

Mary : C'est une joke Aragorn !!

Aragorn : C'est une joke que tu m'aimerais autant si j'étais un tueur à gage cannibale ou c'est une joke que tu m'aurais pas laisser ? 

Mary : Euh...

Eowyn : Mais T.k, là c'est pas important.... Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est quel on été vos achats ?!? 

Cath, Gimli, GayLego, Celeborn et Bobo : ( en chur ) Ça personne ne le saura.... JAMAIS.... Hahahaha ( rire machiavélique de la gang ) 

Mary : Pathétyk !!!

GayLego : En parlant de pathétique, je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai les culottes de Celeborn...

Bobo : Ben comme j'était en bas ( à ce moment là, j'aillait aux toilettes ) je peux te le conter. C'est qu'à la fin de son strip-tease, Celeborn à lancer ses culottes dans le public, et tu les as attrapés avec tes dents...

GayLego : Ah Okay !!!

Cath : Bon, c'est ben beau tout ça et ces joyeux souvenirs, mais il serait peut-être temps de penser à monter les tentes pour dormir.

Mary : Dormir, c'est quoi ça ? ( plusieurs gars lui sourit bizarrement ) Pervers! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.... Du moins, pas seulement ça.... Pathétyk ! 


	8. Allez, on monte les tentes !

Pardonnez-nous de ne pas avoir updater deuis si longtemps.. Paresse oblige ;).. On a écrit presque 150 pages depuis la dernière fois qu'on a écrit sur ff.net mais, c long taper à l'ordi quand on rit autant.. Maintenant, voici la suite.  
  
Sarouman : Comment divisons-nous les tentes disponibles ?  
  
Eowyn : C'est moi qui va avec Aragorn ( Elle se lance dessus )  
  
Arwen : Non, c'est moi ! ( idem de l'autre côté d'Aragorn )  
  
Eowyn : Salope ! Je l'ai dit la première !|  
  
Arwen : Cause toujours, c'est moi qu'il choisira !  
  
Aragorn : ( essaie de se dégager des deux filles ) On verra ça plus tard, allons lutôt les assembler, y commence à être tard.  
  
Alors, le joyeux groupe de lurons se divise en équipe : Les hobbits et Mary, Cath, Fafa, Aragorn, Arwen et Eowyn ensemble, Gandalf, Sarouman, Galadriel et Elrong ensemble, pis finalement Céléborn, Gimli, Legolas, Bobo et Émérocail ( la gang de supers mâles ! . à ne pas prendre cette note au pied de la lettre ). Il y a cinq tentes à monter pour quatre équipes, donc c'est un concours à savoir qui va finir en premier pour se sauver de faire la dernière tente ( qui est la petite, et la seule, à deux places ! ). À GO, tous se mettent à courir comme des malades pour finir au plus vite ( histoire d'aller toujours plus vite aux lits !). La tente des hobbits se bâtit plutôt lentement ( écoutez, c'est pas facile pour des petits bout d'choux comme eux pis Mary ^-^) ( Note de Mary : j'ai étripée Cath pour cette réplique :P). L'équipe d'Aragorn ( et celle de Cath! ) avance assez rapidement, à part pour Eowyn et Arwen qui se font la compétition entre elles pour être la plus prche possible d'Aragorn. La gang de petits vieux ( Gandalf et cie) ont pratiquement treminé ( Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Quand on a le pouvoir de faire bouger des affaires, on s'en sert !) et finalement l'équipe de Gimli qui vont très vite ( plus qu'Aragorn !) parce qu'ils sont ben (!) fatigués et veulent vite aller au lit ! Quelle équipe terminera la premi`rer ?? Facile à deviner ! Alors, le top 4 des meilleurs équipes monteuses de tentes est : en quatrième position : L'équipe d'Aragorn ! En troisième place : l'équipe des hobbits. En deuxième position : L'équipe de Village People qui se mettre à chanter WMCA ( avouez que c'est facile d'imaginer Légolas et cie chanter comme ça ! LOL ) et en premi`re position ; vous l'avez deviné ( j'espère !), la gang de vieux décrépits !  
  
Éowyn : C'est pas juste ! Ils ont trichés !  
  
Gandalf : Pas du tout ! C'était dans notre plein droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs !  
  
Cath : Je suis d'accord. Pis si tu avais passé plus de temps à nous aider plutôt qu'à te pâmer devant Aragorn et à faire la pauvre petite fille qui est pas capable de sulever un drap sans te faire mal, on aurait gagné !  
  
Eowyn : Bitch ! Tu vas prendre pour l'autre équipe ? C'est juste une gang de veiux rabougris !  
  
Cath : Hey ! C'est de mes parents que t'est en train de parler !  
  
Arwen : Et de mon père par la même occasion !  
  
Eowyn : Toi, t'en fait tout autant, je t'ai vu !  
  
Gandalf : Et bien je suggère qu'Éowyn et Arwen s'occupe de la dernière tente pendant que bous choisissons qui sera avec qui dans les tentes ; y'en a deux à cinq places, deux à quatre places, et une à deux place ( si y'en a deux qui veulent bien se dépêcher à la monter !)  
  
Frodon : Moi et mes amis ( Les 3 autres hobbits) ont peut prendre une tente à quatre.  
  
Rosie : À non ! Pas question que vous passiez la nuit ensemble vous ! Je vais dormir avec vous ! Il ya une tente à cinq places alors pas de discussion ! Vous devez m'accepter avec vous dans la tente ou dormir toute dans des tentes différentes !  
  
Sam : Mais Rosie.  
  
Rosie : Y a pas de mais ! Assume ton mariage !  
  
Alors les hobbits acceptèrent à contre-c?ur et allèrent placer leurs effets personnels dans une des tentes à cinq places ( la rouge). Ensuite, Sarouman et Gandalf veulent être ensemble, Elrond est tout seul, Légo, Gimli, Éméro, Bobo et Céléborn veulent être ensemble, Galadriel ne veut pas être pognée avec Elrond, Mary et Cath se foute pas mal d'être avec n'importe qui ( sauf Elrond!), pis Aragorn essaie de fuir Eowyn et Arwen. Bref, c'est la pagaille ! Alors Sarouman dans sa grande sagesse ( c'est à discuter.) prend la parole : Allons ! Calmez-vous !  
  
Galadriel : Ben là ! Facile à dire ! Je veux pas être avec Elrond pis je veux pas que mon tata de mari soit avec sa bande de fofolles.  
  
Céléborn : Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
Galadriel : Parce que c'est comme ça ! Na ! Pour l'honneur de notre race défaillante, je t'en supplie, cesse de jouer les drag-queen !  
  
Gandalf : Alors, Céléborn viendra avec moi et Sarouman, comme ça, l'honneur sera sauf ! Galadriel : Ouin. Pas sûr, mais c'est mieux que GayLego !  
  
Aragorn : ( busculant et essayant de décoller Arwen accrochée après sa jambe) Je vous en supplie !!! Faites moi dormir seul ou bien avec Mary, mais pas avec ces deux folles là ! ( Eowyn et Arwen)  
  
Gandalf : Y reste une place avec nous si tu veux.  
  
Aragorn : Après réflexion, je suis plus certain là..  
  
Elrond : je vais la prendre moi, la place qui reste !  
  
Céléborn : Hey ! Le beau-fils !  
  
Aragorn : Et moi alors ?  
  
Eowyn : Toi, tu viens avec moi !  
  
Aragorn : Ahhhhhh! Nonnnnnnn !|  
  
Galadriel : Bah ! Allez, calme-toi ! Je vais dormir avec toi ! Tu n'auras rien à craincre ( Note aux lecteurs : Dans la première version de notre fic, Galadriel et Aragorn avait déjà eu une aventure ensemble dans le passé..)  
  
Aragorn : Oui, mais j'aurais préféré.  
  
Galadriel : ( se fâchant ) Hey ! C'est moi ou Arwen ! Décide-toi !  
  
Aragorn : Ah ! Non ! Pas Arwen ! Go Galadriel ! Vite ! Allons nous séquestrer dans la tente verte ( celle à deux places )  
  
Gimli : Et bien, je vous averti, nous prenons la tente rose ! ( celle à cinq place ! )  
  
Mary : Mais vous êtes juste 4 !  
  
Cath : Moi, ça me tente pas de parler de cosmétique pis de cellulite ce soir !  
  
Eowyn : Pis moi, je veux pas être pognée avec mon ex pis la cruche à côté ( parle de Cath)  
  
Cath : M'a t'en faire une cruche, moi !!  
  
Sarouman : Bob ben Faramir. Tu vas aller dormir avec la gang de gars.  
  
GayLego : Hey ! Un gars à convertir !  
  
Faramir : Au secours ! Je préfère encore Eowyn !  
  
Sarouman : Pis toi, Eowyn, tu va dormir avec Catherine, Mary et Arwen.  
  
Cath : Non, papa ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Pourquoi veux-tu nous punir ?  
  
Sarouman : Apprend à aiguiser ta patience ma fille.  
  
Eowyn : Je m'excuse mais c'est pas prudent de mettre quatre filles ensemble dans la même tente ( la jaune).  
  
Fafa : Tout comme laisser un hétéro avec une bande de mecs en collant ! C'est comme lancer une chèvre parmi une meute de loup.  
  
Bobo : Grrrr !!! Petit frère ! On va te manger !  
  
Fafa : Venant de toi, ça m'étonne même pas !  
  
Une nouvelle parti des palpitantes aventures s'en vient bientôt.. En attendant, please, Read and Review !!! En passant merci à ceux et celle qui l'ont déjà fait !! ( 


	9. Première nuit de Camping

Même si tous ne sont pas contents, tous vont quand même aux tentes ( Ya toujours moyen de s'arranger). Peu après que le feu de camp soit éteint, la première personne à '' aller aux toilettes'' fut nul autre que Galadriel. On la vit à peine traverser furtivement le campement pour entrer dans la tente bleu ( celle de Sarou et cie). Peu de temps après, Céléborn en sortie à coup de pied dans le derrière et Aragorn ( qui furetait près de la tenet jaune) le vis aller se promener vers la tente rose. Après avoir inspecté les alentours attentivement, Aragorn entra en criant : '' Ha ! Ha ! Je suis l'inspecteur de sleeping de ces demoiselles !''.  
  
Cath : Je pense pas qu'on en ai de besoin !  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : Mais, nous, oui ! On sait pas ! Y a peut-être des araignées dedans !  
  
Aragorn : Alors, on va vérifier !  
  
Il s'avance, regarde dans les 2 sleeping, puis en prend un et s'approche tranquillement d'Arwen en disant : '' Viens ici ma belle qu'on s'amuse un peu''.  
Il s'approche à nouveau et Arwen en porte aucune résistance. Tout à coup, il luis passe un sleeping par-dessus la tête et l'attache dans un coin. Ensuite, il fit la même chose pour Eowyn. Puis, tous trois ( Aragorn, Mary et Cath ) quittèrent la tente, les laissant là. Mary et Aragorn retournèrent à la tente verte ( 2 places ) et Cath alla se promener près de l'étang. Inutile de vous expliquer ce qui se passe dans la tente verte ( Ben quoi ?On a juste parler jusqu'à 4 heures du matin ) ( Note de Mary : Cette dernière réplique vient de Cath. Avant que j'habite avec elle, j'était en appart avec un coloc et parfois je venait hyper fatiguée à l'école oparce que j'avais pas dormit de la nuit et Cath m'a jamais cru que je fesait seulement que parler avec lui ;) :P)  
Dans la tente rose, inutile de vous dire que Faramir n'a pas fermé l'?il de la nuit ! Évoutez ! Un super ( du moins, pour Cath ) mec hétéro, même s'il est le plus brave, il peut avoir la chienne !!! Même si son frère dormait à côté de lui et que lui était dos à la toile de la tente ( afin d'avoir un ?il sur tout le monde !). Comme il ne voulais pas dormir, peu après que Légolas soit sorti de la tente sans bruit ( ni sans habit que son speedo d'ailleurs !), Faramir décida d'aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il se dirigea vers la tente de Gandalf et cie, pensant ainsi trouver des interlocuteurs un peu plus sérieux. Mais en s'approchant, il entendit des rires étranges, presque hystériques. Il se mit à écouter plus attentivement, il reconnu la voix de Galadriel qui disait : '' Oh ! Fais-le encore Sarouman ! Fait-le encore ! Juste pour moi !''. Alors Sarouman se leva et, par ombre projettée sur la tente, Faramir pu voir ce qui semblait être sa silhouette avec les cheveux attachés en fontaine sur le dessus de la tête et se mettant à bouger comme un robot en disant : '' Dodoudodoudoouuu !! tout en imitant Yves. Pelletier ( Note de Mary : On adore toute deux Rock et Belles oreilles, si vous connaissez et moi, particulièrement Yves Pelletier. Quand j'avais 5 ou 6 ans, c'était mon rêve de me marier avec lui. J'aime les gars bizarres :P LOl ). Puis, se fut au tour d'Elrond à imiter Michael Jackson et son '' Black or white'' et Gandalf se mit à chanter le classique '' Bohémienne Rapsody'' de Queen tout en fesant du becking les cheveux défaits ( Note de Mary : Pour Noël l'année passé, j'ai offert à Cath deux disque compilation de toute les chanson auxquelles ont fait référence dans les 150 premières pages du fic. En vente chez tout els bon disquaires. LOL). Lorsque vint le tour de Galadriel, elle releva sa jupe et se mit à se déhancher comme Betty Boop et fit une petite pause à la Marilyn Monroe en chantant '' Happy Birthday'' ( Mary : hey, c'est mon imitation ça ! ). Faramir ne pu en voir d'avantage car ils cachèrent leur lumière ( la fiole d'Elendil) et se couchèrent ; Gandalf blottit contre Sarouman et Galadriel dans les bras d'Elrond ( Oups ! Que se passera-t-il ? avec eux, nous le saurons plus tard.)  
Tranquillement, Faramir se dirigea vers la tente des hobbits, mais un bruit vague de flacotties le fit s'arrêter. Il suivit le bruit jusqu'à l'étang, mais ne vit que le vent sur l'eau, alors il rebroussa chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu le dos tourné que deux têtes blondes sortirent de l'eau :  
  
Blond # 1 : ( à voix basse ) Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?  
  
Blond # 2 : Non, je pense pas.  
  
Blond # 1 : Et bien, tant mieux ! Si les autres apprenaient ce qui se passe ici, notre réputation serait complètement détruite !  
  
Blond # 2 : Quoi ? Tu veux parler du fait que l'on joue à Marco Polo seulement à deux personne ? Ou du fait qu'on est nu en dessous de l'eau ? ( Silence ) De toutes façons, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse vraiment nuire à notre réputation !  
  
Blond # 1 : Ah ! Je t'adore ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen pour me rassurer ! *smack* à toi maintenant d'être Marco !  
  
Puis, nos deux blondies disparurent dans l'obscurité. Faramir, qui retournait en direction de la tente des hobbits, trébucha sur ce qui semblait être un tronc d'arbre mort et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de reconnaître Sam et Pippin qui le dévisageait :  
  
Sam : Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention où tu mets les pieds Faramir !  
  
Fafa : Et vous alors ?!? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, en pleine nuit, entre deux buissons ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre tente ?  
  
Pippin : Et toi ?!? C'est la même chose.  
  
Fafa : Moi, je souffre d'une drôle ( et le mot est faible !) d'insomnie, alors je me promène en attendant. Répondez-moi maintenant !  
  
Sam : Ben moi, je suis ici parce que Rosie m'a mis à la porte à cause de lui ( il pointe Pippin )  
  
Pippin : Pis pour moi, c'est pareil ! Elle m'a mis dehors à cause de lui ( Il pointe Sam )  
  
Fafa : D'accord ! Mais là, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
  
Pippin : Bien ! On passait le temps, s't'affaire !  
  
Fafa, essayant de ne pas imaginer : Ouais, je vois. Yark ! Vous pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ?  
  
Pippin et Sam : Non ! Non !  
  
Faramir : Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir Rosie en espérant que Frodon et Merry m'appuis et qu'ensemble, on réussisse à la convaincre de vous reprendre.  
  
Il se dirigea tout droit vers la tente, l'air décidé. Sans crier gare, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et, à l,intérieur, l'obscurité régnait. Rosie poussa un cri d'enfer en voyant la grande silhouette de Faramir se dresser devant elle.  
  
Rosie : Ha ! Mon Dieu ! Retourne-toi ! Retourne-toi, vite, que je me mette quelque chose sur le dos !  
  
Faramir, surpris, se retourna mais resta à l'intérieur, devant la porte. Soudain, une lumière attira son attention. Merry venait tout juste d'allumer une chandelle. Faramir se retourna et constata avec amusement la situation :  
  
Merry : ( torse nu, les cheveux en bataille ) Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, à cet heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?  
  
Et l'air décontracté, Merry s'alluma une bonne pipe herbée. Faramir, un peu déconcerté, répondit : Je venait demander à Rosie pourquoi elle avait mis Sam et Pippin à la porte exactement, mais je change de question ! ( Regarde Rosie de la tête aux pieds, l'air intrigué ) Dis-donc, c'est pas la chemise de Mary, ça ?  
  
Rosie : Oui, et alors ?  
  
Fafa : Heu. Rien! Non, mais je comprend. ( regarde aux alentours ) Où est Frodon & Il n'a pas pris part à votre jeu ?  
  
Rosie et Merry se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Merry répondit alors : Pas que je sache, non ! Il était simplement parti au petit coin il va avoir près d'une heure et il n'est pas revenu. On a cru qu'il était avec Pippin et Sam.  
  
Fafa : Bien, il n'y est pas ! Bon, il me semble être une nouvelle enquête pour '' Super Fafa'', le super héro de la Terre du Milieu qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu ! Tatadam !!! ( Il dévoile don haubert avec un insigne gravé dessus, comme Superman.)  
  
Rosie : ( une cigarette à la main ) C'est pitoyable ! Allez ! Vas-y vite le retrouver et garde-le avec toi ! Qu'il ne vienne pas nous embêter, ni lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! ( Glisse la main en dessous de la courverte de Merry ) On a autre chose à faire !  
  
Merry : ( tout confu) Heu. Ben. Je. Heu. Bye Fafa !  
  
Et il éteignit la chandelle. Faramir sorti et fit le tour du campement. Il retourna à la magnifique tente rose et dérangea ses supers copains en pleine action :  
  
Fafa : Désolé les gars de vous importuner, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Frodon par hasard ?  
  
Bobo : Non !  
  
Émérocail : Non !  
  
Gimli : Crois-moi ti-gars, si je l'avais vu ici, tu le verrais aussi ( De toutes façon, Gimli ne l'aurait vu que de dos, pour ceux qui la comprenne. )  
  
Fafa : Okay ! Bon, ben. Bonne fin de soirée.  
  
Après deux heures de recherches, super Fafa commençait à douter de son pouvoir ! Il alla s'asseoir sur une pierre près du feu de camp et se mit à réfléchir ( ouias. réfléchir, c'est relatif.). Soudain, il entendit un rire plutôt féminin ( quoique, avec cette bande de plouque, c'est pas mal féminin partout, ou presque ). Il provenait d'arbres éloignés des tentes. Il bondit sur ces pieds et couru en leur direction. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta et écouta à nouveau. Le rire s'approchait et soudain, une forme noire vint se heurter au haubert de '' Super Fafa'', qui, lui, en attendant crier, la retint par les épaules face à lui. Sous les rayons de la lune, il reconnu Catherine et un sourire apparu sur son visage.  
  
Cath : ( un peu paniquée ) Faramir ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas.. Ton frère et Gimli.. j'veux dire.  
  
Fafa : Je cherche Frodon. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? Il a disparu !  
  
Cath : Heu. Non ! Pas depuis les guimauves pis le feu de camp !  
  
Soudain, on entendit une voix appeler au loin.  
  
Frodon : Youhou ! Cath ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Si tu ne te dépêche pas à te montrer, je m'en retourne dans ma tente et je garde ta brassière en otage !  
  
Fafa : ( dévisage Cath ) Oui, je vois. Tu ne la pas revu depuis le feu de camp.. ( se met à crier à Frodon ) Elle est ici Frodon ! Viens la chercher ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas retourner dans ta tente, y'en a qui l'on squatté.  
  
Frodon arriva à leur hauteur à ce momnet-ci.  
  
Fafa : ( les regardant tout deux ) Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi ( Il s'en va )  
  
Frodon ( à Cath ) Est-ce que tu lui a dis que je déconnais et que je n'avais pas réellement ta brassière ?  
  
Cath : J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, non.  
  
Faramir, exténué et écoeuré de cette nuit mouvementé s'en alla tranquillement vers un petit coin calme près de la tente jaune, quand soudain, il entendit des faibles plaintes. Il se dit alors, qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'embêter, donc il entra dans la tente et la trouva vide. Seuls des sacs de couchages taponnés dans un coin étaient visibles, et soudain, se mirent à bouger. Il défit donc les n?uds qui les enserraient et y découvrit Arwen et Eowyn qui se firent '' très reconnaissante'' envers leur héro, qui, même si il ne dormit pas de la nuit, eut quand même sa récompense ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)  
  
Eh, oui, un autre chapitre de terminé. Il y a seulement 55 des 156 pages écrite sur ff.net à date et le fic est toujours en constente évolution, donc, le meilleur est encore à venir. Donnez nous vos commentaires, suggestion, et conneries. c'est toujours très apprécié ( 


	10. Dur réveil

Ainsi, la nuit passa, et le coq finit parchanter. Tous sortirent de leur tente péniblement. Frodon et Catherine, l'air un peu plus éveillé que les autres, étaient assis sur une bûche proche du feu de camps maintenant éteint.  
  
Cath : ( regardant tout le monde un par un ) Ouain, la nuit à été dure.  
  
Fafa : ( un peu frustré ) Je suis sûr que ça été de même pour toi.. Tu sais, avec Frodon !  
  
Cath : Bah, l'entendre parler de ces problèmes amoureux, c'est pas ce qui est le plus fatiguant dans une nuit.  
  
Fafa : Quoi ?!? Hummm. Tu. Tu veux dire que vous étiez pas. humm.  
  
Cath : On faisait seulement niaiser Faramir ! Tu sais, pour remonter le moral à Frodon.  
  
Fafa : Hum.  
  
Celeborn : ( toujours aussi nowhere lui.) Pourquoi tu étais tristounet Frofro ?  
  
Frodon : Ben ( jette un regard piteux à Sam ) Ben, l'amour de ma vie à frifrolatrer avec un autre pis c'était pas Rosie ( elle sa me dérange pas, c'est une question de mariage )  
  
Sam : Mais, mon Frodounet, j'étais triste car je te croyais disparus, et Pippin m'a consoler.  
  
Frodon : Mais Sam, j'étais juste partit aux toilettes.  
  
Sam : Et puis, il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe puisque Rosie nous avait mis à la porte.  
  
Gimli : Pourquoi, t'étais pu capable de les endurer ?  
  
Rosie : Pas tout à fait. À vrai dire, j'étais occupé à quelque chose et je tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'ils soient là.  
  
GayLego ( innocent, comme d'habitude ) Mais pourquoi t'a pas mis Merry à la porte aussi ?  
  
Galadriel : ( avec un petit smile ) Je crois que lui aussi étais ''occupé''  
  
Merry : Pour une fois, elle voulait un vrai homme ( ben, hobbit là. )  
  
Mary : Mois, je crois qu'elle voulais plus un jouet.  
  
Merry : Va te faire voir Mary ! Tu es juste jalouse !  
  
Mary : Pourquoi je le serais, dis-moi ? Je constate simplement que tes ferveurs amoureuses sont loin d'être stable ! Tu n'es qu'un player !  
  
Merry : Quoi ?!?!? Tu peux bien parler ! On ne peut pas dire que tu es madame chaste elle-même !  
  
( Note de Mary : Okay, ce texte la a été écrit depuis plus d'un an et demi, et depuis ce temps là, j'ai un chum et je vous jures, je suis très fidèle . Mais, come on, pk je le serais pas, je l'adore et c un sosie de Dominic Monaghan : même grandeur, blond aux yeux bleu, même signe astrologique, aussi fou, aussi drôle et bizarreemnt, tjrs avec le même coupe de cheveux dans les même temps. c assez weird, mais bon :P.. Et le pire, comme si c'était pas assez, le nouveau prétendant dans la réalité de Cath ressemble bcp à Faramir.. C'est à voir si les fanfict c juste de la fiction après tout.LOL :S :P )  
  
Cath : En parlant de cela, pis, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton coloc de tente Mary ?  
  
Mary : Hum. ( smile goofy ) C'était pas mal. Du moins, ça rappelle de bons souvenirs. Quoi qu'il va falloir qu'on remonte la tente, elle fait un peu pitié . ( Note de Mary : Oh,. Come on guys, c'est pas parce que j'ai un chum que je peux pas fantasmé sur le séduisant, noble, sexy, bavant, beau, intelligent, craquant. Aragorn.LOL )  
  
Aragorn : Héhéhé ^-^  
  
Eowyn et Arwen ( Arrivant pour sauter à la gorge de Mary ) Quoi ?!? Tu as passé la nuit avec NOTRE Aragorn ?  
  
Mary : Tout doux les deux poupées bout-de-choux à 2 de Q.I ! Vous avez eux votre part du gâteau ! Hein, Faramir ? (smile sarcastique) Vous avez crier tellement fort qu'il a à ce demander si vous fesiez pas une session de sado- maso.  
  
Cath : Narf O_o  
  
Gimli : Ils auraient pu nous le dire ! Ils auraient pu nous rejoindre dans la tente ! On avait en masse de fouets.  
  
Fafa : Euh. Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne tiens pas à savoir les m?urs sexuelles de mon frère !!!  
  
Galadriel : En-t-k, nous autres ( les vieux ) on s'est full amuser.  
  
Mary : ( la regardant d'un air perplexe ) Ah oui ?!  
  
Galadriel : Ben oui ! C'est tellement le fun des ombres chinoises !!!  
  
GayLego : Bien moi, j'ai vraiment faim après une telle nuit ( tous le regarde ), il faut reprendre des forces. Puis, il est presque l'heure du dîner.  
  
Gandalf : Dans ma sagesse infini, je crois qu'on devrait piger pour répartir les tâches du repas au sort.  
  
Alors, suivant ce conseil de Gandalf, GayLego et Celeborn écrivirent le nom de tout le monde sur un bout de papier et les mirent dans le casque de Gimli.  
  
Saruman : ( Il tire dans le chapeau, style The Price is right ) Et le cuisinier / ère est.. Mary !  
  
Cath : Help !!!  
  
Fafa : Quoi ?  
  
Cath : J'habite avec elle. Elle ne pourrait pas cuisiner un repas pour sauver sa vie ! ( Note de Mary : C'est pas faux. :'( )  
  
Mary : Hey ! Je suis pas si pire que ça !  
  
Cath : Tu as réussit à brûler la SOUPE qu'on avait fait le mois dernier quand Dénéthor est venu souper chez nous !  
  
Mary : Ouain, j'avoue. Quoi qu'il aime ça les choses brûlé ^-^. Mais il me faudrait un aide cuistot.  
  
Saruman : ( pige encore ) Ça va être Merry !  
  
Pippin : Oh God, on va vraiment mourir . Il n'est pas mieux en cuisine que Mary !  
  
Gimli : Mais quand vous étiez en couple, qui faisait la bouf ?  
  
Mary : Le resto, tu connais ? De plus, j'ai tu déjà mentionner que Cath voulait être cuisinière ( on aime vraiment ça lui donner des métiers à elle. ) ? S'inviter une fois de temps à sa table, c'est toujours pratique.  
  
Frodon : Zut ! Moi, je voulais faire la bouf ; c'est mon passe-temps favori ( c'est celui de Sam aussi. On fait des soirées popotes ensemble. crème fouatté sur le corps. LOL ), ça pis collectionner des figurine de Star Wars ( Note de Cath : C'est vraiment les passe-temps favori d'Elijah Wood ! )  
  
GayLego : Star Wars. C'est quoi ça ? C'es-tu gay ? On peux-tu s'en mettre comme maquillage ? Est-ce que c'est une marque de collant ?  
  
Frodon : Laissez faire !  
  
Saruman : Frodon, d'après le tirage, tu vas mettre la table avec Legolas.  
  
GayLego : Nice ! Je vais pouvoir matcher les serviettes de table !  
  
Saruman : eowyn et Gimli vont faire la vaiselle  
  
Eowyn : Oh non ! Je vais me casser un ongle !  
  
Saruman : Boromir et Émérocail vont aller chercher des fruits dans les bois pour le dessert.  
  
Cath : Essayer de pas revenir trop tard et de ne pas trop lambiner, hein, vous deux ! ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire )  
  
Émérocail et Bobo : Héhéhé ^-^  
  
Mary : Mais qu'est ce que l'on fait comme repas principal ?  
  
Arwen : Je veux du saumon fumée !  
  
Frodon : Pis moi, je tient à ma salade de patates  
  
Mary : Bon, va pour le saumon fumé, la salade de patate et des cornichons !  
  
( Note de Mary : D'après une entrevue, le repas préféré d'Elijah Wood est la salade de papate et moi, je suis complètement accro aux cornichons. Chose drôle, ya quelque temps, après que ce bout de texte sois écrit, j'ai été dîner dans la famille de Catherine, et sa mère nous avait préparé exactement ce repas. Ya vraiment des choses étranges qui peuvent arrivé. LOL )  
  
Mary : ( poussant un long soupir ) : Tu viens super Marry, allons essayer de réussir quelque chose à manger pour une fois dans notre vie.  
  
Mary et Merry partirent au campement aménager pour la bouf, à environ 7 ou 8 minute de marche du feu de camp. 


	11. Mais quel dîner

Arrivé là-bas, les deux êtres se regardèrent, complètement découragé.  
  
Mary : Par quoi on commence ?  
  
Merry : Pourquoi pas par la salade de patates que Frodon aime tant ? Il doit être gay ( LOL) pour aimer ça tant que ça. T.K. Je devine qu'il nous faudrait. hum. des patates. hum. pour une salade de papates.  
  
Mary : Eurk ! C'est pas bon des patates ! Pourquoi on prendrait pas des frites McCain à la place ?  
  
Merry : Bonne idée ! Mais une salade de patate, c'est pas froid ?  
  
Mary : Ben. On a juste à ne pas faire cuire les frites ! Bon, la mayonnaise asteure.  
  
Merry : Pour ça, j'ai une idée. ( Big smile à Mary )  
  
Mary : Pervers ! Pas ce genre de mayonnaise ! Ça se peux-tu ! Pathétyk ! Va donc chercher de la mayonnaise dans le fridg !  
  
Merry : ( allant vers le frigo ) Ben quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient MA mayo saveur sel de mer, comme tu disais avant ^-^. ( je sais, je sais, on est un peu dégoûtant. )  
  
Merry revient avec le pot de mayo, mais Mary lui pitche une frite. Merry, pour se venger, lui en pitch une en retour, et un ?uf qui traînait sur le comptoir. Ce fut une vrai food fight ; mayo, salade, macaroni, frites, et aliments de toutes sortes s'envolèrent partout, et les deux finirent par ne plus pouvoir lancer tellement ils riaient.  
  
Mary : Si on n'est pas bon pour faire de la bouf, au moins, on est bon pour la pitcher partout.  
  
Merry : Mary ?  
  
Mary : Euh. Quoi ?  
  
Merry : Ça te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs tout ça ?  
  
Mary ( smile ) Ouais. *silence* Bon, il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper du Saumon. Merry, occupe toi d'aller en pêcher pendant que je finit la salade et que je prépare les cornichons.  
  
Merry : Okay  
  
Merry part et revient une demi-heure plus tard, complètement trempé. Mary le regarde.  
  
Merry : Bien quoi ?!? Ils sont malins ces poissons là. J'ai tombé dans l'eau en essayant attraper un gros. Mais brave et fort comme je suis, j'ai réussi. ( Il regarde Mary, qui a un cornichon dans la bouche ) Tu sais, tu me fais penser à notre première rencontre comme ça.  
  
Mary : Ta gueule Merry ! Je ne fais plus ce métier là ! Erreur de jeunesse et manque de cash.  
  
Merry : C'est triste que tu ne le. ( regarde très mauvais de Mary ) Okay, Okay, je me la ferme.  
  
Merry sort un gros saumon de 30 livres du sac, qui gigote et se tortille partout.  
  
Mary ( niaisant ) Au secours Merry, le saumon est possédé ! Vade Retro Satanas Poisson ! Vite, Merry, exorcise-le !  
  
Merry : LOl. Ben, il faut le faire fumer maintenant. T'as une cigarette ?  
  
Mary : Ha Ha Ha , Très drôle Merry. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire fumée du saumon moi ! Tu crois que du saumon grillé, ca va faire l'affaire ?  
  
Merry : Ouais, je crois.  
  
Quelques minutes passe.  
  
Mary : Merry ?  
  
Merry : Euh. Quoi ?  
  
Mary : Tu crois qu'un saumon calciné, ca va faire l'affaire ?  
  
Merry : Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
Mary : Bien, genre, parce que le saumon, tu sais, celui que tu as pêché, celui qui devait être supposément fumé, mais qui après qui devait être supposément grillé, bien, yé genre maintenant complètement calciné, dans le genre de mort, non vivant, en cendre. Je l'ai genre incinéré, il manque juste l'urne.  
  
Merry : Bien, au moins, il reste les cornichons.  
  
Mary : Bien, justement, il en reste plus, je l'ai est tous manger tantôt. tu sais, faiblesse de femme ^-^.  
  
Merry : Mary ?  
  
Mary : Euh. Quoi ?  
  
Merry : Je crois que l'on devrait aller chercher Catherine pour qu'elle vienne nous aider.  
  
Mary : Ouais, bonne idée. Va donc pêcher un autre saumon pendant que je vais chercher Cath.  
  
Mary se dirigea vers vers le campement où elle trouva Aragorn, Fafa et Cath en train de jouer au trou de cul et Sam qui regardait amoureusement Cath qui était en jupe ( Note de Mary : Le gars qu'on connaissait qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sam trippait sur Cath. )  
  
Cath : ( Parlant à Sam ) Coudon, es-tu redevenu hétéro toi ?  
  
Mary : Bonjour à vous trois  
  
Aragorn : ( concerner, regardant Mary couverte de nourriture ) Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
  
Mary : Food-fight avec Merry, rien de grave.  
  
Faramir ( Sarcastique ) Et les spots blancs dans tes cheveux, c quoi ?  
  
Mary : Mayonnaise, je répète, MA-YON-NAI-SE !  
  
Fafa : Ouain, elles disent toute ça.  
  
Mary : T.k. Cath, ça te dirait de venir nous aider avec la bouf ? C'est un vrai bordel aux cuisines.  
  
Cath : Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas avec vous 2 ?...  
  
Mary : Va te faire voir, peu importe le sens que tu voulais signifier avec cette phrase ( quoi qu'il y en a un plus vrai que l'autre, je vous laisse deviner lequel ^-^)  
  
Cath : Okay, Okay, j'arrive.  
  
Cath arriva aux cuisines, et prépara un bon repas, refit la salade de patates ( Frodon était bien content. LOl ) prépara un saumon fumée avec le nouveau que Merry avait pêché et prépara un desert aux fruits avec les baies que Bobo et Uruk-Hai ( je suis desolé si certaine personne ont été mélanger durant les dernier chapitre avec un perso du nom d'Émérocail. C'est en réalité le nom que Cath et moi donne `Uruk, et j'avais oublier de le changer en retranscrivant notre texte à l'ordi ) avaient rapporter ( après seulement 2h ½ d'absence, un exploit )  
  
Finalement, tous purent se régaler d'un bon repas ( grâce à Catherine ) et eu des serviettes de table matchant leur teint de peau ( courtoisie de GayLego )  
  
Après le repas et qu'Eowyn se soit cassé trois ongles en faisant la vaisselle, Gimli prit la parole :  
  
Gimli : Qu'est-ce que l'on fait cette après-midi ?  
  
GayLego : J'avais pensé, avant notre session de karaoké prévue pour ce soir, organiser cette après-midi des olympiades.  
  
Tous ( en ch?ur ) Ouais, ça serait nice ça.  
  
Legolas : On pourrait organiser différentes compétitions où l'on pourrait gagner des médailles en chocolat ( mmennooouummm, du chocolat )  
  
Galadriel : Celeborn et moi pourrions être les commentateurs sportifs  
  
Saruman : Et moi, je veux être la blonde sexy dans la robe rose qui fait le pointage et remet les médailles.  
  
Cath : Papa, t'as vraiment l'air d'aimer ça faire ça.  
  
Saruman : Fantasme de jeunesse  
  
Mary : Ah ben, c'est vraiment nice comme idée. Je vais aller prendre une douche avant, okay ?  
  
Tous : Okay, À tantôt !  
  
Merry : Je peux tu y aller avec toi ( Regard désapprobateur d'Aragorn )Ben quoi ? Je suis tout sale moi aussi, j'en ai de besoin.  
  
Frodon : Ouais, un très grand besoin que tu dois satisfaire immédiatement, bien entendu ( sarcastiquement )  
  
Merry : pfff. Jaloux !  
  
Frodon : C'est toi qui convoite ce que tu ne peux avoir !  
  
Merry : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
Mary : Ouain. Est-ce que l'on se batterait pour moi par hasard ?  
  
Merry : On ne se bat pas ! On discute !  
  
Mary : M'ouais. Vient-en merry Meriadoc ! ON va aller prendre une douche.  
  
Aragorn ( tout bas ) Hey ! J'ai pas eu le droit à ça moi, ce matin ! C'est pas juste !  
  
Merry ( se retourne vers Aragorn ) : Na, na-na, na-nèreee !!!  
  
Aragorn : Toi, je te retiens ! Je vais me vanger !  
  
Merry : Ouais. Ouais ! On verra ! 


	12. Après le lancer du nain, celui du hobbit

__

Un gros merci a tous ceux qui nous ont écrit des review, on vous adore !!! :) Continuer de nous envoyer vos commentaires !!!! Vous avez des suggestions, questions ? Hésitez pas !

Alors, pendant que Mary et Merry prenaient leur douche ( qui a duré environ une heure et demi !), sous une cascade a environ 15 minutes de marche ( un petit coin isolé, quoi!), tous les autres préparaient les lieux qui serviront aux compétitions. Saruman essayait de rentrer sa petite robe rose, Legolas et Boromir s'occupaient de préparer des médailles en chocolat, Galadriel et Céléborn faisaient des exercices de voix et de diction (pour ne pas bafouiller), et tous les autres préparaient le terrain et les accessoires. Comme pour le dîner, ils pigèrent des noms dans le casque de Gimli pour déterminer les équipes. Les chefs d'équipe sont : Aragorn, Faramir et Légolas. Les équipes sont :

Aragorn : Pippin, Merry, Eowyn, Gimli, Gandalf

Faramir : Sam, Arwen, Mary, Uruk-Hai

Légolas : Frodon, Boromir, Catherine, Elrond, Rosie

Faramir : Hey ! Il nous manque un joueur !

Aragorn : Pas grave ça ! Tu vas t'en sortir quand même !

Faramir : Ben oui ! Je suis pogné avec deux gais et deux obsédées sexuelles.

Mary : Hey ! Si tu n'es pas content, je peux changer d'équipe.

GayLego : Hey ! Ouais ! Viens avec nous Gimli !

Galadriel : Ah ! Non, pas de changements possibles ! Le sort en est jeté ! En échange, Céléborn ira

faire une ou deux épreuves pour vous dépanner (et pour lui faire les pieds!)

Céléborn : Mais ma belle Gala

Galadriel : Essaye pas ti-pout, j'en ai décidé ainsi.

Donc, bien qu'à contre-cur, ils acceptèrent le marché. La première épreuve était " le lancer du poid " ( le poid étant en fait un gros sac de jute plein de roches). Les chefs d'équipes se devaient de faire la première épreuve pour marquer le début des olympiades. Ils s'avancèrent donc, l'un à côté de l'autre ( à environ deux pieds de distance entre) jusqu'à la piste prévue ( qui s'avérait en fait être une route). Là, on leur apporta trois sacs plein. Faramir fut le premier à lancer :

Galadriel : Et il s'élance ! Prend un élan, tourne sur lui-même, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et c'est

parti ! Le sac vole, vole, et voilà ! Il vient d'atterrir à une distance de deux mètres. Wow,

Les autres vont-ils faire mieux ? En tout cas, moi, je l'espère !

GayLego : Tassez vous les enfants de chur ! Je vais vous lancer ça, moi, ce petit sac là ! ( il prend une

grande respiration, crache dans ses mains) Yark ! C'est dégelasse ça ! Plus jamais je vais

faire ça ! Bon, j'y vais !

Galadriel : Attention ! Il s'élance ! Un, deux, trois et Oo Wow ! un beau trois pouces et quart !

Finalement, t'es pas si pire Faramir.

Cath : Au secours ! Même Eowyn aurait pu faire mieux !

Légolas : Hey ! Tu pourrais être plus gentille s.v.p !

Aragorn : Bon ! À moi maintenant ! _( note de Mary : Quand vous voulez savoir quand c'est Cath qui a_

écrit, c'est facile, il y a des point d'exclamation partout :P)

Il prend rapidement un poids, mais malgré les cris des spectateurs et du poids en tant que tel (!), il tourne une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et il lanceprès de 10 mètres plus loin ! Le problème, c'est que le poids, une fois atterrit, se mit a courir après Aragorn ( entre les arbres), qui lui, rit aux éclats.

Aragorn : Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Merry ! J'étais sûr d'avoir prit le sac de patates !

Merry : Va chier ! Je suis sûr que t'as fait exprès pour te venger ! Je vais te tuer !

Aragorn : Essaie de m'attraper et on verra après !

Mary : Oh ! Come on ! Arrêtez ça ! Merry lâche-le ! Arrête de l'étrangler pis viens ici !

Merry, qui avait attrapé Aragorn et essayait de l'étrangler, son bras lui serrant le cou, le lâcha et retourna auprès de sa maîtresse ( double sens!). Aragorn se leva, passa à côté de lui, brouillant les cheveux et regardant Mary : " Sans rancune, le petit! .

Merry : M'ouais à la prochaine fois !

Saruman arriva donc avec sa robe rose flash, sa permanente blonde platine, et son rouge-à-lèvre et son poli à ongle fluo. Il donna la médaille de bronze à GayLego avec un gros bec que Gandalf eu de la misère à avaler. La médaille d'argent à Faramir qui reçut un autre smack sur la joue qu'il ne put accepter facilement Et la médaille d'or à Aragorn qui ne reçu pas de baiser, mais plutôt un coup de pied bien placé dans le derrière de la part de MerryAragorn se retourna vivement et commença à courir après Merry, furieux

Mary : Non, mais, vous allez arrêter ça les deux petits copains de la garderie ? Si vous arrêtez pas, je vais sortir avec ( elle regarde autour d'elle gay, gay, pris, bi, gay, laid, gay) Pippin

Les deux gars s'arrête net. Mary regarde Pippin qui lui sourit niaitement.

Mary : Oubliez ce que je viens de dire


	13. Allez, on se noit !

Galadriel : Bon, bon, la deuxième épreuve va être la nage synchronisée Allez tous mettre vos

maillots et soyez dans 15 minutes proche de la Nimodel.

15 minutes plus tard, Gala & Celeborn retrouvèrent tout le monde en maillot : Uruk-Hai, Légolas, Bobo, Elrond et Gimli en spido léopard, Pippin, Gandalf, Sam et Frodon en habit de surf, Rosie avec un 1 pièce, Eowyn et Arwen en bikini, Aragorn, Merry et Fafa en maillot bermuda ( ggrrr, bave, torse nu.. lolol) et Mary et Catherine en tankini Et bien sur, Saruman et bikini rose ( ben quoi, faut bien coordonné tous ses vêtement :P)

Aragorn : SSUUUPPPEERRRR ! Des filles en maillots !

Eowyn et Arwen : Comment tu nous trouve comme ça, Aragorn ?

Mary : Pathétyk ! Hey, les filles, je suis sûr qu'Aragorn vous apprécieraient plus en monokini, et

encore plus si vous me laisseriez vous empalez

Eowyn & Arwen : Euh

Saruman : Mais moi, je voudrais bien me mettre en monokini.

Mary : Saru ?

Saruman : Quoi ?

Mary : Oublie ce que je viens de dire. On a rien fait d'assez cruel pour mériter de voir ça

Galadriel : Bon, bon, voici les équipes qui vont participé à la nage synchronisé : Pippin & Eowyn,

Arwen & Uruk-Hai ( weird) et Frodon & Legolas.

À cette nouvelle, Frodon sauta sur Legolas et on eu presque l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient _( Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi on parlen, aller voir les photos de la permière de Fellowship of the ring à Londres sur le site de bagendinn vous allez comprendre :P)_

Le premier duo a y aller fut Arwen et Uruk-Hai Ils firent leur chorégraphie sur la musique du lac des cygnes Un vrai ballet dans l'eau ! Et ils avaient les jambes rasés aussi également ( commentaire nowhere) Tout alla comme un charme jusqu'au moment ou Uruk-Hai lança Arwen si fort qu'Arwen monta dans les airs et que ses cheveux s'accrochèrent dans les branche d'un arbre sur le rivage

Arwen : Au secours ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

Cath : On y tient pas super gros là

Mary : Alors, reste là !

À ce moment, Uruk-Hai sortit de l'eau, toujours en spido, se qui fit baver Boromir, et alla vers l'arbre ou Arwen était accrochée. Il prit des roches et commença à en lui lancer dessus. Pour la décrocher ( _Stupidité humaine, mais quand cesseras-tu ? LOL_). C'est alors que GayLego se mis en dessous de l'arbre pour l'attraper quand elle tomberait mais Gimli lui fit un compliment sur son maillot et Lego se penchant pour l'embrasser pour le remercier, oublia une Arwen complètement sonnée qui tomba sur quelques roches pointus plutôt que des les bras de Légolas ( Mary : Je ne sais pas lequel je préférerais ;)).

Ensuite vont le tour de Frofro et GayLégo ( respectivement Frodon et Légolas :P), qui firent une chorégraphie sur YMCA de Village People ( Elrond et Boromir étaient venus compléter leur chorégraphie sans être juger sur leur performance ) Ça se passa extrêmement bien ( outre Gimli très jaloux de deux personnes aux agissements bizarres :P ..lol ) et ils eurent une note de 9.5 ( n'oubliez pas que Céléborn est un des deux juges ) Bref, c'était bon, mais, comment dire assez gay

Finalement, ce fut le tour de Pippin et Eowyn. Ils choisirent la musique d Titanic ( Celine Dion — My heart will go on ). Tout allait bien, quoiqu'ils avaient l'air pas mal idiots Vers la fin de la chorégraphie, Eowyn décida qu'elle monterait sur les épaule de Pippin pour faire le fameux mouvement de Rose (_Note de Mary : Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Je sais, je vais paraître inculte, mais j'ai jamais vu le film :S_) sur le bout du bateau Elle s'exécuta, enfonçant du même coup le pauvre Pippin, et le laissant là un peu trop longtemps pour le bien de sa personne. Quand la cruche d'Eowyn finit par descendre de là, Pippin remonta à la surface bleu, lui donnant un petit air de poisson rouge mort En voyant cela, Cath se mit à courir en sa direction.

Aragorn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cath : Je vais le sauver, s't'affaire ! J'ai été life-guard dans une piscine pendant 2 ans.

Aragorn : ( à l'oreille de Mary) Il y a-t-il un métier que cette fille-là n'a jamais appris ?

Mary : Énoueuse je crois, mais je suis pas sur Mais bon, si ça l'amuse comme passe-temps

d'apprendre des métiers, c'est un moyen de culture comme un autre

Pendant ce temps, Cath avait ramener Pippin au rivage et était en train de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche ( Mary : t'aurais pas pu le laissez mourir ? LOL) (_Note de Mary : Je suis pas aussi baveuse qu'on me fait passer dans le fanfic j'ai juste tendance à être extrêmement franche ;)_) Tranquillement, il se réveilla et regarda Catherine amoureusement

Pippin : (À lui-même) woahElle m'a embrassée ( Plus haut ) Merci Cath ! Je ne te dirais jamais

assez merci ! ( regard amoureux )

Mary : En effet merci Cath, j'ai jamais été aussi contente que tu sois mon amie ( C'est pas vrai, je suis

tjrs happy que Cath soit mon amie :D)

Cath : ( À Pippin ) Fait plaisir. ( À Mary) Pourquoi ?

Mary : (lui chuchotant) Tu viens de m'en débarrasserJe suis sur qu'il ferait un amant formidable, ton

âme sur de sourire lol.. Mais, dit, ça te dirait pas de faire pareil avec Eomer ?

Cath : ( perplexe) Le bouche-à-bouche ?

Mary : Ça ça ou le tuer, l'éviscérer, l'étriper, le trucider T.k, peu importe tant que tu m'en

débarasse

Cath : Pourquoi veux-tu t'en débarrasser ?

Mary : Bien, il l'a pas prit que je casse avec lui il y a deux semaines Qui croyais-tu qui appelais tout

les soirs à deux heures du matin et envoyant à l'appartement des fleurs, du chocolat, des cartes

et, dernièrement, des rats morts ??? ( _Note de Mary : eurkk, je me dégoûte moi-même ;))_

Cath : Ah, c'était lui ! Ben pourquoi tu vas pas chez lui une nuit lui faire une lobotomie, comme ça il

t'oublira ( lobo avec un blinder et une shiencha rouillé, bien sur !) ou demande à Fridgi de

l'attaquer et le bouffer. En bon loup-garou de fridgidaire assoiffé de jus de canneberge qu'il est.

Il le fera

Mary : Lol :P

__

( Note de Mary : Oui, on a déjà parler de ma secte du blinder dans ce fic, mais jamais de mes deux amis imaginaire, Fridgi, mon loup-garou de frigidaire assoifé de jus de canneberge, avec sa femme, Slush et son enfant, pop-sicle ( ne vous inquiéter pas, moi aussi je pleure sur ma folie et ma stupidité tout les soirs :P) et Lapin vert, un lapin vert psychopathe et gay qui rêve de devenir mime. Vous pouvez me le dire, je suis étrange, mais je m'assume j'essaie, du moins LOL Si jamais ça vous tente, vous pouvez aller sur fictionpress pour lire une histoire dont le héro est Mary ( le personnage) et Fridgi et si ca vous interesse, aller voir mes autres histoires qui sont, oui, oui, sérieuses et même , plutôt très dark :P. review !!! Si ça vous interesse, aller surle site fictionpress ( le site affillié de , et rechercher le nick Éponyme et vous verrez toute mes histoires !)

Finalement, les prix fut remis par Saruman : GayLego & Frodon eurent la première place, Arwen et émérocail la deuxième et Eowyn & Pippin furent disqualifiées pour " noyade involontaire et idiote ".


	14. Un bonhomme de boue ?

Mary & Cath : Oufff, il fait vraiment chaud today !

Merry : Pourquoi on resterait pas en maillot pour le reste des épreuves ?

Cath : On se demande pas pourquoi tu propose ça !

Merry : Je ne vois pas le rapport, là (silence) Tk, quelle est la prochaine épreuve ?

Galadriel : (sort un fouet et une hache) Mortel Combat (voix dark)

Tous se regardent, l'air inquiet.

Céléborn : Il s'agit d'un combat à main nues.

Arwen : Ah non ! Pas des batailles dans la bouette !

Eowyn : Arrête donc ! C'est bon pour la peau !

Aragorn, Merry et Fafa : Wow ! Des filles qui se battent dans la boue bave !

Mary : Rêvez pas en couleur, les gars ! On va piger au hasard les concurrents

Galadriel : Non, c'est ceux qui n'ont pas encore participé qui le feront !

Mary : Sam, tu vas y aller !

Sam : Pourquoi moi ?!

Mary : Tu n'y es pas encore allé !

Sam : Mais toi non plouch !! ( coup de coude de Mary) Okay, Okay, j'y vais !

Galadriel : Tu te battras contre Gimli

Sam : Oh, oh ! ( Il s'avance, l'air menaçant ( c'est relatif)). À l'attaque !!!

Sam saute sur Gimli, avant même que celui-ci n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fut fixé au sol en moins de cinq secondes.

Elrond : Ouais Tu l'as vite " maté "

Rosie : C'est sûr, la vitesse et les petites vites, c'est ça spécialité ( _Méditons sur cette phrases ambigu_

de Cath quelques secondesloll :P )

Sam : Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, vas-y donc, c'est à ton tour de te battre.

Rosie : Ouain, regarde bien une professionnelle mener le combat

Elle s'avance vers Gimli, qui la regarde fixement et qui se prépare à foncer. Mais juste comme il s'apprête à attaquer, Rosie perd pied et tombe sur le dos. Gimli s'avance alors pour la clouer au sol, mais Rosie lui fait un croc-en-jambe et il tombe à son tour. Elle en profite donc pour lui grimper sur le dos et le maintenir à plat ventre, un bras tourné dans le dos.

Gimli : Ouch ! Arrête Rosie ! Tu tiens mon bras trop serré, ça fait mal !

Rosie : C,est pour être sûr que tu te sauves pas !

Gimli : (petit gémissement) Au secours !

GayLego : ( À la Tarzan, avec son speedo léopard) J'arrive ! Je vais te sauver !

Il se lance sur Rosie pour la déstabilisé, mais il glisse, et en essayant de reprendre pied, il fait tomber Uruk-Hai dans la boue. Frustré, il en pitch sur Légolas, mais aussi sur Gandalf. Celui-ci en relance en retour et c'est la bataille générale. Le tout dure près de 10 minutes avant que Galadriel réussisse à les calmer ( tout en ayant son lot de bouette elle aussi). Il restait maintenant le combat entre Rosie et Sam ( les gagnants sur Gimli). Tout le monde ( plein de boue. Super sexy !) se mirent en cercle autour d'eux et se mirent à encourager les deux combattants. Ceux-ci tournaient en rond tout en se fixant dans les yeux intensément.

Rosie ( air piteux) : Oh, Sam, tu ne vas pas être méchant avec moi ! Hein, mon petit hobbitounet en

sucre ?

Sam : Cause toujours, nous verrons bien !

Rosie sauta soudain vers Sam mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup ; il dévia de sa trajectoire et poussa Rosie au sol. Celle-ci sauta en décrivant une loupe dans les airs au-dessus de la tête de Sam etterie dans son dos et le pris par la gorge ( _Note de Mary : Cath a vraiment trop vu de film de Jackie Chan_). Il lui donne alors un coup de coude dans le ventre et la fit basculer par dessus sa tête et elle s'étala de tout son long une seconde fois.

Sam : Ça s'était pour toute les bétises que tu m'as dites depuis le début de notre mariage ! ( Il se retourne et lèvent les bras en signe de triophe.)

Rosie se relève et lui flanque un coup de pied au cul. Il tombe à plat ventre. Elle le retourne sur le dos et, le tenant par les épaules, elle lui dit à deux centimètres du visages : " Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir trompé avec un Saquet !". Sam, en désespoir de cause, relève sa tête vers l'avant et embrasse Rosie.

Frodon : Ha ! Trahison ! ( À la Shakespeare) Amour révolue ! Cur brisé ! Ma vie s'achève !

Rosie relâcha l'étreinte l'espace d'un instant et Sam en profita pour jouer au revirement de situation. Il cloua Rosie au sol et s'écria :

Sam : Franchement Rosie, tu es naïve ! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser Frodon pour retourner avec toi ?!

Tous se mirent à applaudir le vainqueur et gagnant de la médaille d'or en chocolat. Frodon, fous comme un diable, sauta dans les bars de Sam ( comme une photo avec un certain Orlando.. ) ( _voir chapitre 13_) et lui clancha un french d'enfer. Rosie, malgré sa gueule de vétérée accepta la médaille d'argent et Gimli, celle de bronze


	15. Vive la pétanque

Galadriel : Bon, il est maintenant l'heure de notre avant-dernière compétition Et cette compétion

sera La pétante full contact ! TaDaM ( Claquement de mains sarcastique de tout le monde sauf de Légolas qui siffle à tout rompe)

Mary : tout le monde ne costume de bain et train de jouer un sport de petit vieux pathétyk !

Cath : Ouais !

Saru : M'as vous en faire mes petites filles un sport de petits vieux C'est très enrichissant jouer avec

des boules vous saurez.

Mary : Saruman, ce que tu fais avec Gandalf et ce que tu en apprends, on ne veut pas le savoir, okay ?

Cath : ( choquée, ébahie) Mary !

Saruman : Mais je suis sûr que tu connais très bien ça avec ton expérience Mary

Cath (même air) Papa !

Galadriel : Bon, bon, bon, ça suffit vous trois Il est maintenant temps de choisir les participants : Gandalf, en petit vieux qui se respecte, représentera l'équipe d'Aragorn, Celeborn représentera l'équipe de Fafa car on devine que la pétante full contact n'est pas le domaine à Mary.

Merry : Non, elle c'est plus le full contact tout court ( lol)

Mary : Allez vous faire voir tous autant que vous êtes.

Galadriel : Et Bobo représentera l'équipe de GayLego.

Bobo : NNNNNNNNOOONNNNNNNNN !!!

Tous se retourne surpris vers lui.

Tous : hein ?

Cath : Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? ( A-t-on déjà mentionné que Cath à suivi une formation de psychologue dans un moment libre entre son cours d'inhalothéraphie et l'attente de son diplôme d'abatteuse de poule ? Lol)

Alors, Bobo s'étendit sur un divan ( Ben quoi ? Il y a toujours un canapé dans toute bonne forêt qui se respecte) et Cath s'installa, calepin en main, proche de lui.

Boromir : Ben ben Quand j'avais 5 ans, la pétanque était le sport préféré de mon père. Je passais

des journée entières à le regarder jouer. J'ai été élever dans l'espérance d'être un jour comme lui et j'eus une passion pour se sport. Je voulais devenir un pétanqueur professionnel et international. Mais mais, le jour de mon premier vrai tournoi, je perdit contre contre une femme qui avait un certain Agaguk comme entraîneur ( _Pour ceux qui s'en souvienne, la femme d'Elrond et mère d'Arwen ne c'est-elle pas fait enlever par un orc nommé Agaguk ? ;_)) Vous vous imaginez, moi, le grand Bobo du Gondor, perdre contre une femme elfe ! Maintenant, je méprise ce sport plus que tout au monde. Le fait d'avoir fait un rêve dernièrement qu'une boule de pétanque carnivore me courait après pour que je sois le cochonet n'a pas aider mon cas non plus (Bobo se met à pleurer dans les bras de son amant Uruk-Hai) ( _Note de Mary : Je crois que je regarde un peu trop de film de serie B avant d'écrire mes bouts d'histoires :P_)

Galadriel : Bon, alors, pour l'équipe de GayLego, c'est Catherine qui prendra la place de Bobo, qui est disqualifié pour " peur idiote et complètement fucké "

Cath : Oh. Wow. Super. (sarcastique)

Mary : Cath ?

Cath : Quoi ?

Mary : Je peux rire de toi?

Cath : Lets-go, envoye fort.

Mary se roule à terre de rire

Cath : Ben, pas si fort que ça là

Alors, la compétition finit par commencer. Gandalf, expert dans se sport, excella dans son premier coup Celeborn, pas mauvais non plus, fit un coup qui délogea Gandalf. Vint le coup de Catherine, mais sachant pas lancer, elle lança sa boule, frappant Celeborn à la tête, qui tomba d'un coup sur le sol

GayLego (cri de fille ) : Mon dieu, tu as tuer mon amant !

Regard menaçant de Gimli

GauLego : Bien, un de mes amants là

Cath : Euh

Mary : Lets-go Cath !à

Cath : Mary ?

Mary : Quoi ?

Cath : Tu n'es pas supposer encourager le participant de ton équipe ?

Mary : On parle de Céléborn ici !

Cath : Ouais, vu comme ça J'ai rien dit !

Celeborn se réveilla, plein de petits étoiles et de petits dildos lunes autour de sa tête, mais retomba vite K.O.

Mary : Hey ! C'est une bonne idée ça Cath. Fait la même chose avec l'amant de ton père et tu vas avoir la première place sans même que tu saches jouer

Cath : Ouais, nice idea.

Gandalf joua et se fut bientôt encore au tour de Catherine à jouer, qui lança son cochonnet en plein mille derrière la tête de Gandalf, qui tomba raide sur le sol, dans un demi-coma.

Catherine eu alors la première place car les deux autres participants furent " mystérieusement " K.O., donc dans l'impossibilité de ce battre pour avoir le titre tant convoité (lololol) de pétanqueux d'or. Cath reçu aussi un baiser bien mouillé de Saru ( son père) sur une joue.

Mary : (sarcastique) Oh, comme je t'envie d'avoir eu un baiser

Cath : Hey ! C'est mon père ! Même s'il est très bizarre, je l'aime ben pareil !

Mary : M'ouais C'est ton choix.


	16. Kiss me, I'm Irish

Galadriel : Bon, assez discuter et passons à la dernière de la journée pour qu'on puisse enfin aller souper et se préparer pour la petite fête de ce soir

Gimli : Yeah ! Un party !

Galadriel : Ouais, attend de voir ce qui t'attend avant de rire et de sauter de joie ! ( Cette dernière réplique laissa l'auditoire plutôt froid et inquiet). Bien, la dernière épreuve et non la moindre : ( roulement de tambour svp.) Un concours de saoulerie ; le but de cette épreuve est d'être capable premièrement de boire 10 shooter de voodka plusa 5 " uper-cuts " en deux minutes, puis ensuite, de franchir la course à obstacles que voici :

Galadriel pointe un chemin sinueux sur lequel se trouvent plusieurs obstacle 1ere : deux rangées de pneus de charrette ( un classique ) dans lesquels il faut y mettre un pied à la fois le plus vite possible sans y tomber. ; 2ème : traverser un pont de cordes au-dessus d'une rivière ( il n'est formé que de trois cordes disposées en triangle.) ; 3ème : courir entre les arbres marqués de rubans roses ( gracieuseté de Légolas) en sautant sur une jambe, et, finalement, attraper le drapeau sur le dessus de la colline à la fin du parcours avant ses adversaires. Pas mal, hein ?! Un vrai défi de scout !

Galadriel : Les concurrents sont Meriadoc, Mary et Elrond.

Merry : Ah ! C'est pas juste ! Mary peut boire comme un trou et sa vision ne sera même pas troublée ! C'est une vrai saoulonne ! Une Irlandaise, bref ! ( _Note de Mary : Je suis très fière d'être irlandaise !!! Seul problème, ça l'a coûter salement cher à Cath et à nos autres friends quand il ont voulu me saouler la gueule au bar les 2 pierrots la dernière fois :P_)

Mary : Désolée, mais c'est dur de nier ses origines.

Elrond : Pis moi, y n'est pas question que je me mettre à boire comme ça ! J'ai entendu dire que la cellulite pouvait être provoqué et augmenter par l'alcool.

Galadriel : Fadaise ! Allez vous mettre en place ! Attention, prêts partez !

Les 3 concurrents se mettent à caller les 15 shooter devant eux. Merry finit le premier et il esat suivit de près par Mary, mais il enfarge un de ses grands pieds velus dans un des pneus et Mary le dépasse. Il se relève au moment ou Elrond entre dans la course et de peur d'être rattrapé ( ou de peur de Elrond ;)), il accélère le pas et se retrouve à talonner Mary au pont de corde (se qui est loin de lui déplaire d'ailleurs!). Mary perd soudainement l'équilibre et tombe à la renverse sur Merry ( ce qui lui déplaît encore moins - ) Il l'aide à se relever comme tout bon gentleman et continu la course avec Elrond qui est maintenant tout près derrière eux (Ah ! Au secours !). Lorsqu'ils arrivent entre les arbres, ils sont tous trois ex æquo et alors la lutte se fait plus dure : tout en sautant, ils s'entrechoque, se bousculent, et Merry, qui est le plus solide, prend une bonne longueur d'avance. Ce n'est qu'en gravissant la colline qu'il perd _mystérieusemen_t pied et qu'il tombe à plat ventre devant le drapeau. Ce qui lui vaudra la deuxième place, derrière Mary, mais avant Elrond. Après la remise des médailles et les becs mouillés de Saruman

Mary : Dis Merry, pourquoi tu m'as laissé gagner ?

Merry : Je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, j'ai trébuché, c'est tout !

Mary : ( regard sévère) Merry Dis la vérité !

Merry : Parce que je voulais que tu gagnes, bon ! T'es contente ?

Mary : Oui !!! ( Elle s'avance et donne un gros bisou sur la joue)

Merry : Oh, Mary, tu ne dois pas recommencer ça, sinon, je ne saurais plus me contenir ( Mary s'avance pour en lui donner un autre, sur la bouche) Non, Mary ! Non (se recule) Non Mary.. ( s'enfuit) Y faut pas. Non ! Au secours ! Ha !

Cath : Ouain, Mary ! Je ne savais pas que tu produisais cet effet là sur les gars ! Va falloir que tu me l'apprennes un jour !

Mary : Ha, ha ! Un métier de plus à exercer : enjôleuse et prostituée ! Je te le souhaite pas à moins que tu y tiennes !

Cath : Fe ! Je m'en tiendrais à ma job de blanchisseuse si tu le veux bien !

Galadriel : Bon, bon, bon, il est maintenant 5h. Il vous reste 3h. pour vous trouver ou vous faire un costume avant le bal costumé de ce soir. Celeborn & moi ont va s'occuper de préparer le repas ( ben, dès qu'il va revenir de son coma de pétanqueur là)

__

On espère que vous aimer tjrs notre fic et merci milles fois à ceux qui nous écrive, on adore savoir quels sont les bouts que vous avez trouver les plus drôles, les phrases qui vous ont marqués, vos perso préféré et ceux que vous adorez détestés ;) et même, des idées :D.. Vous savez le pire ? C'est que dans c'est 16 derniers_ chapitre_s_, il y a seulement la moitié de tout ce qui a déjà été écrit. Alors imaginer toute les conneries qui s'en viennent ;) Petits scoops ? Prochainement, plusieurs nouveaux personnages vont arrivés, des scène traumatisantes dont j'en veux encore à Cath des avoir écrits, plein de rebondissement dans un chapitre à la Jerry Springer, la mort d'un personnages, des jeux, une journée médiéval, une nécrophile, des apparitions surprises, un questionnaire, etc Ça vous mets l'eau à la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? LOLOL Vu que c'est nos vacances, on va essayer d'updater à toute les semaines ! Read & Review !!!! :D_


	17. L'halloween du campeur ?

Tout le monde se sépara pour ne pas voir les costumes de chacun avant le party prévu a 8 heures le même soir.

Elrond fut le premier à se préparer, à peine remis de sa saoulerie Se remémorant des souvenirs de jeunesse, il enfila des pantalon à franges, des bottes de cow-boy, ne mis pas de chemise, mais se rasa le point du torse Puis, ils mis sur sa tête un grand chapeau rempli de plumes Eh oui ! Il était l'indien du vidéoclip de YMCA de Village Poeple. D'ailleurs, il mis sa radio au bout avec cette chanson et se pratiqua pour le soir.

Gandalf, grâce à sa magie, se transforma en un de ses personnages littéraire préféré : Don Quichotte. Ce personnage était presque aussi fou que lui. Il passa le reste de son temps à se battre contre des moulins imaginaires ( Oh moins, Don Quichotte, c'était des vrai moulins )

Le chum de ce dernier se déguisa en son idole : Barbie ! Il mis une mini-jupe rose, un chandail bédaine jaune soleil, des talons hauts argent, des bracelets, colliers, boucle-d'oreille, sans compter une lourde couche de maquillage. Il attacha ses longs cheveux blanc avec un simple ruban rose (emprunter à GayLego) Bref, de quoi tourner la tête de ses amis gay

Uruk-Hai décida de tirer l'inspiration de son habillement de sa meilleure amie : Bibi la souris. Alors, il enfila un léotard moulant gris ( eurkje vous souhaite de ne pas imaginer), et se mis sur la tête une passe sur laquelle était colles des oreilles de souris. Il avait aussi une queue ( de souris ! gang de pervers :P) et des chaussons de ballerine gris. Super

Gimli, dans son coin, décida, grâce au bal costumer de réaliser un de ses rêve d'enfance : Il avait toujours rêver de devenir ballerine, mais il avait tellement fait rire de lui qu'il avait abandonner l'idée. Alors, il mis un léotard rose, un tutu, des collants et des chaussons de la couleur préféré a son amant Légolas

Bobo choisit de se costumer pour être méconnaissable. Au début, il avait décider de se déguiser en Jocker ( _Mary : Le Jocker Ah, mon fantasme de jeunesse_), mais finalement, il opta pour Batman, le héros de son enfance. BatmanBatman. Revenez-nous la semaine prochaine, au même bat-heure, même bat-poste ( _Note de Mary : Désolé, cet émission la ma vraiment marquer, j'avais même des boucle-d'oreille avec les " POUF " et " Paf " et les autre bruits quand il se battait dans l'émission lololl_.)

Faramir, n'ayant aucune idée pour son costume, alluma la radio et à ce moment, sa chanson préféré passa à la radio " Shake you're bon-bon " de Ricky Martin. Alors, il lui pris un désir incontrôlable de se shaker le bon-bon, si bien qu'il décida de se déguiser en Ricky Martin, aussi gay était-il.

Galadriel, après avoir préparer le repas, se demanda en quoi elle pourrait bien se déguiser. Alors, elle pensa a une de ses légendes grecques préférées et elle choisit l'habit d'Amazone ( sauf qu'elle laissa faire de se couper un sein). Elle mis une jupe bleu et un top de la même couleur, des bracelet aux bras et aux chevilles, elle se peigna d'une grande couette haute, et se fit un maquillage aborigène dans la figure. Finalement, elle pris son arc. C'était nice être une amazone, ce qui veut dire éléminer les hommes, donc, une possibilité de tuer Celeborn ;).

Rosie décida de se costumer en Fifi Brind'Acier. Elle se mis de la broche dans ses tresses, se confectionna un habit parfait pour le rôle, et se trouva un singe comme Fifi en a un Seule problème, son singe, appeler Gregre commença rapidement a lui courir après en lui mordillant des fesses ( _Note de Cath : Si vous avez déjà lu Candide de Voltaire, vous comprenez de quoi on parle)_

Celeborn décida d'être un bourreau des mers : un pirate ! Il veut la fortune et les femmes hommes.

GayLego trouva le costume parfait pour lui et l'opportunité d'être un soir un de ses idole : sosie de Britney Spear. Une mini-jupe grise, des bas aux genoux, un top rose, une blouse blanche, des tresses avec des pompom dans les cheveux. Un style d'écolière sexy qui n'était pas pour déplaire a Gimlià

Arwen, ne trouvant rien dans ses affaires pour un costume de princesse elfique, choisit de se costumer en clown, ce qui n'était pas très différent de la réalité d'ailleursLe maquillage de clown triste style Muriel Millard, le nez et la perruque frisé rouge, et les souliers patof lui allait particulièrement bienlol

Eowyn choisi de se costumer en un semblant de mère nature. Une longue toge verte avec quelques fleurs et feuilles dessus ( s'opposément en tout cas C'est tellement facile de confondre des fleurs avec des ronces et des chardons ) et pris solidement ( plutôt emmêler..) dans ses cheveux. Une vrai dame nature de 15 cents.

Peppin choisit comme costume celui d'un perso populaire de la Commedia dell'arte. Eh oui, je parle bien d'Arlequin. Si ça vous dérange pas, je ne dériverez pas son costume, sinon, je vais peter ma coche ( _Note de Mary : Désolé, mais quand j'ai écrit ce texte, je venais de finir une recherche de 10 page sur le costume de se personnages, alors, j'en avais mon lot d'arlequin_)

Cath se regarda dans le miroir, a se moment le couvre-lit de sa super amie Mary lui revint en tête. Alors, elle mis une jupe moulante verte qui est évasée dans le bas, et elle se fis une brassière avec deux coquillages qu'elle peintura mauve Quelques perles dans les cheveux et voilà que Catherine se transforma en Ariel, la petite sirène. ( _Note de Mary : Oui, oui, j'ai vraiment un couvre lit de la petite sirène et j'en suis tres fièremais j'ai plus ma taie d'oreiller, des voleurs son partie avec quand on s'est fait cambrioler :S ils ont vraiment du rire)_

Frodon et Sam décidèrent de faire un costume thématique Si je vous dit que Frodon est 007, ca vous dit en quoi il est déguiser ? Lol. Frodon est déguiser en Bond, James Bond, avec le tuxedo noir et le gun a la ceinture. Sam se déguisa en Natacha, la nouvelle conquête russe de Frodon Bond.

Aragorn se demanda quel héros légendaire il pourrait incarner. Après avoir penser d'incarner Lancelot et Cloud de Final Fantasy 7, mais il choisit William Wallace comme dans Braveheart. Alors, il mis un kilt ( on ne sais si il porte quelque chose en dessous ;)), plusieurs accessoires en cuir et laissa ses cheveux détacher.

Merry voulu accentuer sa personnalité par un super costume. Il mis des pantalons noir, une chemise blanche avec des bretelle, des faux cil sur un il, du eyeliner et un chapeau melon. Devinez en quoi il est déguiser ? Eh oui, en Alex de Orange Mécanique (bave..) Avec un petit air killer, il avait l'air parfait -.

Finalement, il restait Mary, qui n'avait aucune idée en quoi se déguiser En Bonnie ? En Jessica Rabbit ? Elle l'avait déjà fait Finalement, elle décida se s'inspirer de sa personnalité paraoxale Un corset en cuir, déchiré, laissant voir ici et la une brassière de cotte de maille, une mini-jupe noir, des bas rayé, plusieurs bracelets et ceintures, puis elle se mis des ailes d'anges blanches et des cordes de démons weird, i know

Finalement, 8 heure arriva et le bal commença.


	18. Danse fever

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assemblés dans la grande clairière et qu'ils eurent tous arrêter de rire en voyant le costume des autre, le maître de cérémonie, en occurrence Aragorn Wallace, pris la parole. Il s'avança au centre d'un cercle formé par tous les convives et dit simplement : " Passons a table maintenant ! Suivez-moi ! ". Il courut vers l'autre bout de la clairière et tous le suivirent tranquillement Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, il était assis au bout d'une longue table recouverte d'une nappe verte forêt brodée de feuilles dorées (_Note de Cath : Soo Cute_). La table était chargée de fruits, de pains, et tout, avec un gros bol de cornichon ( Mary : meennnoouuummmm). Tous s'assirent par couple : Saruman avec Gandalf, Sam et Frodon, Rosie a côté de Pippin, et Cath entre Pippin et Faramir. Eowyn entre Fafa " Martin " et Elrond, sa fille Arwen, Aragorn, Mary, Merry, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gaylego, Gimli, Bobo, et Uruk-Hai. Le repas se passa sans encombres, garnie de quelques conversations plutôt " gaies " ( Dans le sens originel de se mot, on s'entend ! ;))

Merry : (air d'Alex, a Mary) Alors ma p'tite dame, on s'amuse ? Voulez-vous aller " jouer " et chanter sous la pluie avec moi, Alex, votre plus grand fantasme ? ( _Note de Mary : Si vous avez-vous ce chef-d'uvre de Kubrick, vous comprenez :P_)

Mary : Euh

Aragorn : Y pleut pas pis de toute façon, c'est moi William Wallace, votre favori !

Mary : Euh Un trip a trois, ca vous dit ?!

Aragorn et Merry se regarde dans le dos de Mary et se serrent la main.

Aragorn et Merry : Yes sir ! GrrrTu vas y goûter !

Mary : Euh C'était une joke !

Merry (désemparé) : Ha ! Ben la, fait ton choix !

Aragorn : Oui, tu dois choisir entre lui et moi !

Mary : Euh Y'en as-tu qui veulent des cornichons ?

Aragorn : Change pas de sujet !

Cath : Alors Mary, ça te plaît ta popularité ?

Mary : Va te faire voir ! Je ne peux pas choisir

Aragorn : Alors on va faire une compétition. ( A voix haute, pour que tous entendent) Voici maintenant l'heure du bal. Alors, dépêchez-vous d'attraper votre partenaire de danse et courez jusqu'à la piste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! (Il se retourne pour prendre la main de Mary, mais Merry est plus rapide et lui et Mary courent déjà vers le centre de la clairière) Zut ! Trop tard !

Arwen : Alors, mon bel écossais, tu veux danser ?

Aragorn : (entre les dents) D'accord, mais la soirée est encore jeune, j'aurais encore l'occasion de me reprendre sur la compétition

Eowyn en fit de même avec Faramir (après tout, elle avait bien apprécié sa présence dans la tente la nuit dernière ;)). A cause d'elle, Cath du " se contenter " de Pippin pour ouvrir le bal. Gimli, le jaloux compulsif, se précipita sur " LegoBritney " avant que Celeborn ne puisse réagir et ce dernier se retrouva au bras de Galadriel en moins de deux ; Frodon et Sam couraient l'un vers l'autre a " slow motion ", avec les fleurs et les p'tites mouches-à-feu qui virevoltent tout autour quand soudain (!) la méchante Rosie apparue et les sépara. Mais au lieu de se laisser intimider, ils la prirent chacun par un bars er la balancèrent dans le gazon, puis ils coururent, main dans la main, vers la piste de danse. Quant a Boromir, il lui fallut près de 5 minutes pour rassurer et convaincre Uruk-Hai que l'on est pas obliger d'attendre 30 minutes après avoir manger avant d'aller danser ( Ah ! Les hommes, j'vous jures !). Gandalf et Saruman allèrent programmer les différents cd qui allaient jouer ( _Note de Cath : Demandez-moi pas ou est-ce qu'ils ont plogué le lecteur CD, je l'sais pas !! C'est grâce a la magie mettons_) puis rejoignirent les autres. Il ne restait plus qu'Elrond et Rosie, qui se regardèrent, découragés, et qui, malgré le manque d'enthousiasme, se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Et que ne fut pas une grande surprise collective lorsqu'ils entendirent la première chanson débuter : " Everybody dances now ". Tum ! Tum ! Tou-toum ! Tum ! Toum ! A la deuxième chanson, qui était : " Shake you're bon bon ", je sais pas pourquoi (?!?) mais tout le monde s'est retourner vers Faramir. (LOL)

Mary : Cath ? Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ? ( ironique)

Cath : Ta gueule ! Et je me passe de commentaire !

( _Note de Mary : On n'a déjà parler de cet anecdote au chapitre 7, mais pour ceux qui s'en souvienne pas, dans nos cour, on avait le sosie de l'acteur qui faisait Faramir, et la réelle Cath bavait littéralement dessus :P Si bien, qu'a un party, la fameuse chanson de Ricky Martin à passé et Cath n'a jamais pu se décoller les yeux des fesses du gars, qui dansait sur la musique. C'est bizarre, le gars, qu'on va nommer monsieur X pour les besoins de la cause ( LOL), nous trouve bizarre qu'on chante Shake you're bon-bon a chaque fois qu'il est proche ;)_)

A la troisième toune, qui était " Like a prayer " de Madonna, Mary passa son temps a changer de partenaire de danse (mais en se limitant a Aragorn et Merry !) jusqu'à la 4eme toune qui était " It's not unusual " de Tom Jones, ou elle s'écria :

Mary : Coudonc ! C'est tu un spécial tounes quétaine se soir ? Je veux du Radiohead, bon ! ( _Note de Mary : Je suis vraiment obsédée par ce groupe)_

Aragorn : Vos désir sont des ordres, mademoiselle !

Et il court changer les disques. Bien sûr, il y eu quelques protestations de la part des " gays anonymes " ( Bref, près de la moitié des convives présents !), mais ils retrouvèrent tous le sourire rapidement lorsque Elrond se mis a faire du " break dancing " sur Intergalactic des Beastie Boys ( Après Paranoid Android de Radiohead). Au bout d'une heure, Céléborn chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille d'Elrond, et les deux disparurent a l'autre bout de la clairière. 15 minutes plus tard, tous les autres entendirent soudain un cri de mort épouvantable qui les figea sur place. Des spots rouges, verts et bleus s'allumèrent d'un coup et étaient tous dirigés vers Céléborn, derrière un micro, une guitare électrique vert fluo en main. Elrond était aussi bien en vue avec une bass électrique bleu poudre avec des ptits éclairs rouges dessus. Ce qui surpris encore plus tout le monde, c'est que le gars assis derrière le drum et déguisé en coccinelle était nul autre que Glorfindel, le pseudo-père de Mary, et que les deux choristes déguisés en danseuses a gogo étaient, croyez-le ou non, ( ben moi, je vous conseille de le croire la !) les deux frères d'Arwen, Elrahir et Elrondir !

Céléborn : Voici mon groupe de musique d'autrefois (_voir chapitre 6_), les deux fils d'Elrond en plus, " Les Gaylurons " !!

Tous ne savaient pas s'ils devaient applaudir ou se mettre a rire. Ils optèrent donc pour les applaudissements bruyants afin d'étouffer leurs rires retenus. Le groupe entama la première chanson : " C'est en revenant de Fondcombe ". Le spectacle ressemblait plutôt a un show d'humour alors tous écoutaient et s'amusaient bien.


	19. Jerry ! Jerry !

__

Et oui, je le sais, je le sais, c'est le chapitre que tout le monde attendait. Celui a la Jerry Springner, tombant dans le mauvais mélo-drame et les mauvais retournements de situations de soap américain et du pathétisme des émission de télé-réalité ( eh oui, c'est a dire qu'on utilise des anecdotes d'acteurs :P) Amusez-vous bien ;) Lol

La musique s'arrêta tout à coup : les membres du groupe décidèrent de prendre une petite pause Voilà là la parfaite opportunité, Mary se dirigea vers son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps

Mary : Hey, Salut P'pa, kesser tu fais ici ?

Glorfindel : Bonjour ma fille, je me suis dit que des petites vacances, ça me ferait pas de tord. (tout bas) après ce qui c'est passé( plus haut) Je me suis dit que voir une figure d'autorité te ferait pas de tord !

Mary : Autorité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Glorfindel : Pathétyk ( C'est de famille -). Parfois, je me demande si ta mère et moi t'avons si mal élevé que ça pour que tu sois devenue la bizarre rebelle et obsédée que tu es Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour méritez ça ?!?

Mary : (sarcastique) Ce que vous avez fait ? Maman Tinuviel qui a tromper Beren avec toi pis qui c'est senti tellement coupable après qu'elle a donné son immortalité, pis toi, un père zoophile en amour avec un Balrog qui fait semblant de mourir avec lui pour partir en voyage romantique au Gondor et qui " ressuscite " après, c'est très bon pour l'équilibre mentale d'une fille. Et après, on me demande si je manque d'affection ?!?

__

( Note de Mary : On se demandait si on était les seules a se demander si le Glorfindel qui meurt en combattant une armée de Balrog dans le Silmarion et celui dans LOTR était le même ?!?)

Glorfindel : Parle-moi pas de Balrog ! Nous avons casser la semaine dernière Je n'était plus capable qu'il fasse constament flamber la maison

Mary : Vraiment pathétyk whatever

Earoldir ( ben un des deux fantasme d'Elrond et fils de Cath euh, c'est le contraire tk) Oyez, Oyez, nous voudrions faire une annonce : Notre secte satanique cherche des nouveaux membres ! Tous ceux qui sont intéressés, veuillez venir nous voir au plus sacrant, sinon, on va vous maudire pour l'éternité ( _Ca doit faire très peur prononcer par un elfe déguisé en danseuse a gogo)_

Mary : Oh. Ca c'est épeurant, je tremble déjà Une secte satanique ? Poche Ça ne peut pas être aussi nice que ma secte du blinder qui tente de conquérir le monde !

Cath : Ouais, ça c'est vrai.

Mary : Merci Igor.

Cath : De rien maître ( Lol).

Earoldir : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si merveilleuse, cette secte ?

Mary : Elle honore les cornichons, les fous, les agrumes, les blinders, le orange, et Alex ( Merry sourit). Hum, bien, le vrai Alex la, tu es nice Merry, mais pas assez pour que je te dédie ma secte ( Merry est triste, Mary l'embrasse) Tiens, pour te remonter le moral ! T.k. Puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux dans la secte du blender, c'est que la grande manitou, c'est moi ! ( lol et re-lol )

Cath : Toujours aussi modeste.

Mary : Narf, oh aller Chiale pas, tu as quand même la chance fantastique d'être mon fidèle Igor.

Cath : Ouais, mettons

Mary : Mais, toi, Monsieur l'elfe, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulière ta secte a 5 cents ?

Earoldir : Ben, on fait des courses tout nu sur des laveuses avec une grosse bouteille de whisky le dimanche après-midi.

Aragorn, Frodon, Merry, Pippin, et Sam : Nice !!!! ( _Cath : Laisse-moi rire_)

( _Note de Mary : Pour ceux qui connaissent pas cette anecdote, après avoir tourner la scène dans la marais que l'on peut voir dans The Extended Edition de Fellowship of the ring, les 5 gars, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Austin, Billy Boyd et Dom Monaghan, après ce pénible tournage, se sont ramasser a aller laver leur vêtement dans une buanderie, tout seul. Viggo avait apporté une bouteille de Whisty et ils se sont saouler la gueule tout la nuit, assis chacun sur une laveuse, se racontant des histoire et buvant. Ils ont finit tellement saoul qu'Elijah est tombé et c'est coincé la jambe entre deux laveuses. LOL_ _. C'est vraiment une de nos histoire de tournage préféré_ )

Earoldir : Mais le plus nice, c'est que notre o grand prêtre n'est nul autre que le grand chevalier du Rohan : Eomer.

Eomer arrive, déguiser en lapin.

Mary : ( partant a rire) Vous voulez dire que ce gars la, aussi idiot, mal rasé, chevalier de pacotille, et mauvais au lit qu'il est, est devenu prête satanique ?

Cath : Mary, je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais trop d'influence

Eomer : Tu oses dire comme ça a tout le monde que j'étais mauvais au lit ?!?

Cath : Ça, elle l'avait déjà dit a tout le monde, mon cher. D'après elle, même Pippin était meilleur que toi.

Eomer et Pippin ( se sentant insulté ) Hey !!!

Mary : (feignant l'innocence) Ben quoi ? Il faut bien être franc dans la vie.

Merry : Je commence a me demander si je veux vraiment savoir se qu'elle pense de moi

Cath : Bien, a ton sujet, elle m'a dit

Mary ( l'interrompant ) Ah, ta gueule !

Rosie : (se levant) Pendant qu'on est dans les déclarations, j'en aurais une à faire : Je suis écuré d'être la femme cocue de Sam : je le quitte pour aller avec le grand amour de ma vie : Bilbon !

Bilbon, déguisé en nain de jardin ( costume pas trop dur a faire :P), sort des buisson, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sam : Mais Rosie

Tous : Jerry ! Jerry !

Boromir : Moi aussi d'abord, j'ai une déclaration à faire. En réalité, je ne suis pas gay, mais bi. Je suis maintenant follement amoureux de Catherine

Cath : Sérieux ? Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cur mon Bobo en sucre.

( _Note de Mary : Comme c'est génial la magie de l'écriture. On peut faire faire ce qu'on veut a nos personnages. Ha ha ha ha rire machiavélique LOL_ )

Ils courent style " Baywatch " un vers l'autre et ils échangèrent un gros bec mouillé, langoureux et pathétyk. On entendirent des " awwww, comme c'est cute " un peu partout.

Mary : Yes sir ! C'est mignon Mais, enfin, elle va arrêter de m'achaler avec son " beau Boromir " lol Je suis contente pour eux en tout cas.

Uruk-Hai ( pleurant dans un coin) Pas moi ! Snif ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?!?

Legolas : Quoi ? Un candidat potentiel pour mes nuits torrides ( on veut pas le savoir) qui vient de changer de bord ?!? Je ne peux pas accepter cela ! Je m'en vais me suicider.

GayLego va a la table, prend un couteau et essaie de s'ouvrir les veines.

Mary : ( lui tape sur l'épaule ) Hum Legolas Tu es en train d'essayer de te suicider avec un couteau a beurre, ça peut être long

GayLego : Okay. D'abords, je vais prendre cette fourchette et me piquer avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Mary : Ouain Bonne chance pour ton suicide, tu vas en avoir besoin

__

Commentaire please poeple !!!!!! :D


End file.
